Erotica
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: There's always drama in High School. Itachi likes Hinata, who only likes her studies. Or how Sasuke likes Sakura, who only likes Itachi. Yep- its that type of story. Itahina SasuSaku OroOC onesideSasuHina rated M for limes n lemons
1. Chapter 1

The two authors, sat in her room, bored. The time? 2:18 AM. The time when the idea was born. They lay on the bed- Alex () and her friend, Beth (Dark-Severus-Snape), lay on Beth's bed, Beth mostly taking the covers. The topic? Unknown.

"Can you imagine a girl cheering from the sidelines as her crush hit on his crush?" Alex, rambled mindlessly. "It'd be like, 'Woot, yeah, go Itachi!'."

"We should make a fanfic." Beth suggested. "You should write it." Beth said, before getting up and leaving the bed, resulting in Alex quickly adopting the covers, covering herself up as if she had been caught in bed with her ex boyfriend, covering her unmatching grey sports bra and white panties with pink cherry blossom leaves and branches on them.

"Sure! I'll make it, but you gotta gimme the plot, hun." Alex said, snapping her fingers a couple times.

" 'plot' ?" Beth asked, back on her computer.

"Yeah- who is Itachi crushing on? Who is crushing on Itachi?" Alex explained to her friend.

"Either Sakura or Hinata."

"But Hinata couldn't beat someone up! So then Itachi is gonna be hittin on Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"And Sakura? What of her?"

"Who?"

"Sakura! What of her?"

"She'll be on the sidelines, beating someone's ass." Alex smiled, nodding.

"I've got it! Ok, Itachi likes Hinata, but Sakura's stepped up from Sasuke, and is crushing on Itachi now, and-"

"Sasuke likes hinata too." Alex clapped her hands.

"Love Triaaanglllle!"

"More like a square."

"Let's settle with pentagon, sweetie."

"Ok."

Alex jumped on the computer she was using, and began to type up the story she'd call- Erotica.

* * *

Erotica

Chapter 1

* * *

Sakura jumped to her feet,quickly running her fingers through her bangs, as her crush walked by. "H-Hi Itachi-Kun." She purred seductively at the Uchiha prodigy who went to her highschool. Itachi just walked on by, closely followed by his younger brother, Sasuke.

"Good morning, cow." Itachi said icily, making her smile drop. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Sakura." Sasuke greated warmly, holding her hand in his. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

'SMACK'

Sasuke rubbed his head, turning around to see his teacher, Orochimaru, standing behind him. "Unfortunately, he promises you empty offers, - for he'll be serving DETENTION tonight in my room for misconduct amungst his peers." Orochimaru growled sternly, Itachi gone and hitting on that Hyuuga girl. He got slapped upside the head as well, by Ms. Kamikoro- their math teacher.

"You stupid little brat! I'll have you expelled for sexual harassment! Now get out of here!" She snapped at the Uchiha, who walked off. "You won't get far before class, Uchiha." The bell rang as she spoke. "HA! Told you! Now why don't you drag your sorry ass over to the mathroom, eh?" Itachi growled in protest, but the teacher yelled at him, resulting in his trudging off to his first period. "Good luck, Orochimaru-San." She smiled, waking off. Orochimaru sighed dreamily, before toughening up, and going to his own classroom.

-Math Class with Ryu-Sensei-

Itachi couldn't focus on his classes- only her. Hyuuga Hinata. So feeble...so weak...so in need of protection, this delicate flower. She glanced back at him. He wanted to use the Sharigan on her- but it was a cursed jutsu that only brought nightmares. He wanted her to have sweet, honey-coated dreams. She waved at him- he waved back- before the teacher caught him. The teacher looked at him, a delicate eyebrow arched in suspision.

"Ryu-Sensei, have you ever been in love?" a student asked her, making her look at them. The entire class, listening intently.

"I''d suggest in raising that D of yours, instead of worrying about my personal life." Their sensei said, close to getting side tracked. "Back to math. Mr. Uchiha- since you're making eyes at Ms. Hyuuga, you must fully understand math! So why not come up here and solve problem 27 on the board, eh?" Itachi groaned. "Hey! You were the one held back, pretty boy! Now move your sorry ass and finish the equation."

"You're the Wicked Witch of the West!" The Uchiha said icily, as he walked past her. She cackled, scaring the high schoolers.

"I may be a Witch, but I'm a FREE witch, you little punk!" She laughed, as Itachi stared at the math problem in his book in confusion, not knowing where to start. She sighed. "I hope you can day-dream your way out of freaking DETENTION, Lover Boy, 'cus you just got yourself a first class ticket to it. Consider it a blessing, as you'll have time to study to raise that rather embarrasing 'F' so take a seat, dreamcatcher."

"Sensei! May I help Itachi with his math?" A small voice boldly questioned, making the Teacher look back to see who dare interupt their torturing of the Uchiha.

"Ms. Hyuuga?" Hinata blushed deeply, looking down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I-If its ok with U-Uchiha-San, I-I'd be happy to t-tutor him."Hinata said quietly, volunteering to assist the Uchiha. Itachi excelled in everything- but math. He should be unhappy about this but instead, it was the happiest day of his life. Him? With Hinata Hyuuga, the cutest girl in the entire school? Itachi felt like shouting, 'Dreams do come true!' but he was silent

"Hm...I guess, if Itachi's ok with it." Hinata's blush lightened as she looked up at Itachi with those, big, round, white-eyes. No distracting colors in the way, allowing the Uchiha to see his own reflection without problem. He nodded, making her smile happily.

"Thank you." He said simply. "I have detention- mind meeting me there?" Hinata nodded as bell rang, making the teacher sigh and dismiss the class.

"Get otta here you brats! I wanna get back to my life too!" The Teacher hissed, shooing hem all out of the classroom. "Oh, and because I love you all so much, your homework is to play a video game and mentally compare it to reality." The smart children snickered- and the Teacher chuckled. "Retards- there are no such things as 'video games'!"

-Detention-

"Haha, you got detention." Sasuke taunted, but Itachi ignored him. He abruptly stood up when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, come sit down!" Hinata smiled.

"Thank you, but, we have to get a text book first to study with- U-Unless you have one already, Itachi-Kun." Itachi thought about it- she was right.

"I did forget-" Hinata put her things down, and went over to one of the shelves. Itachi followed, watching, as she looked up at the book required for his studying- on a shelf too high for her to reach. "Here, Hinata-Chan, let me help you-" He offered, grabbing the book, and offering it to her. She blushed slightly, taking it with a 'thank you', staring at him, before there was a creaking sound.

"The shelf!!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi quickly grabbed Hinata and pinned her to the nearest wall (further in front of where they were standing, next to a window). The shelf came crashing down quickly, and she was safe, under Itachi. She blushed, as Itachi leaned down to her, his nose touching hers, making her blush from such close contact.

"Are you ok, Hinata-Chan?" He asked, making her nod quickly. Itachi smiled charmingly. "I'm- so glad- I was able to make sure you were safe in time."

"T-Thank you, now let's hurry up with your tutoring!" She said abruptly, slipping out from under him, when his face got closer to hers.

Itachi was out of luck- but he vowed to take hold of the next oppurtunity. He even punched Sasuke out in irritance with himself. Hinata was shocked, but Itachi appologized and said it would help him better if there was complete silence.

* * *

Alex looked over her fanfiction, ashamed of herself. "I can do so much better!" She snarled.

"Remember- no sex until later chapters, Alex!" Beth said, making her sigh.

"I guess- Second chapter will be SO lusty, Beth! Promise!" Alex smiled.

"Mm-hm. Whatever you say. but I look forward to it, Ryu-Hime." Alex smiled to herself at her own plans.

"Itachi is going to corner her, and get it ON!" Alex yelled enthusiastically. "And I'mm make there be a prom, so sex on prom night, woohoo! I am SO Micheal Jackson-ing this, Inu-Chan! No lie!" Beth rolled her eyes, as Alex got up.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Bathroom."

"But you need to make another chapter!"

"No time, my bladder is going to implode and smear all over my other organs if I don't go, boss!" Alex whined.

"Fine, just hurry up and get back!"

"Gotcha!"Alex yelled, half-way to the bathroom. Bath rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry readers- I'll force her to make another and even better chapter when she gets back." Beth said, winking at the computer, before turning it off.


	2. Chapter 2

Erotica

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura shut her locker door, after having retrieved her books and blowing a kiss to her picture of Itachi. Sasuke watched from afar- he wanted her so badly that still being polite was out of the question. He suddenly had a brilliant idea- Transform into Itachi! Thankfully, Itachi and Sasuke had different classes- and Sasuke and Sakura had the same ones. It was perfect! Sasuke transformed into his brother momentarily, walking over to Sakura. "Sakura..." She looked up, and blushed.

"I-Itachi-Kun! H-Hi!" She stammered, her face red with embarrasment.

"I want you to meet me behind the school- after the bell rings." He said sternly, before walking off, leaving her there blushing. Sasuke turned the corner and transformed back, smirking. "I've got you now, Sakura-Chan."

**&%** Class **%&**

Itachi smiled at Hinata. "Good Morning Hinata-chan. Are you still going to help me with my homework today?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." Come Hinata's hesitantly reply, bits and pieces of the accident that happened the day before, flashing in her mind.

"Something wrong, Hinata-Chan?" Itachi asked kindly. Hinata shook her head, Itachi grinning at her. "Hey, we should have a tutor date! I know the best place." Itachi suggested. "What do you say, Hinata-Chan?"

"U-Um sure!" Hinata blushed mildly, sitting down in her seat, setting her things down as well.

**&% **Cafe **%&**

"Ok, Itachi-Kun, what's 8 plus 8?" Hinata asked, Itachi kept staring at her beach attire- a jacket, bikini, and a pair of shorts.

"You and me all night long-" He said, before realizing what had come out of his mouth, and trying to recover. "Um-er- I-I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?" She sighed, neither noticing, Sakura and Sasuke (who took on the form of Itachi), walk in and sit just two tables away from them. Sakura looked around, Sasuke chattering away on deaf ears, as Sakura noticed another Itachi- with Hinata.

_'WHAT?!'_ She thought, glancing from the chattery Itachi infront of her, to the cool and calm one with Hinata. It finally hit her, that the one she was with- was probably a fake, and the one Hinata was with- was probably the real one. She watched as a waitress took their orders, and left, making the Haruno girl smirk and play with a special pill in her pocket. Hinata got up and Sakura watched her vanish into the girl's room.

"I'll be right back." Sakura smiled at the fake itachi infront of her, who nodded, as she stood, and occupied himself. Sakura transformed into a waitress, going to the one who took the real Itachi's order. "I'll take that off your hands, hun!" The waitress smiled appreciatively, before scurrying off. Sakura dropped the pill into Itachi's drink, waiting until it dissolved, befre giving it to the Real Itachi, who passed out after a gulp or two of it. Sakura grabbed him, taking his arm, putting it overher shoulders, and helping him out.

Hinata came out of the bathroom and looked around for Itachi, before seeing him at another table. Why did he relocate? Hinata picked up her stuff and moved to sit with Sasuke, smiling at him. "I guess- you didn't like sitting do close to the window-" Hinata said, confusing Sasuke, before pulling out the math book. "Ok- we still have to study for the test, alright?" Hinata smiled, making Sasuke blush a bit, who was now silent. "Ok- what is 8 plus 8?"

"16."

"G-Good!" Hinata said cutely. "And what is 5 times 5?"

"25." Sasuke answered, blushing a little brighter, every time she congradulated him. _'S-She's so cute! I think- I want her.' _He blushed.

3 And that was when Sasuke fell in love with Hinata, and Itachi was beaten with whips and tied to Sakura's bed post while Sakura went Dominatrix on his sad Uchiha-ass. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Erotica**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! IF YOU CANNOT STOMACH SEX, THEN SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE OTHER BOLD TEXT THAT SAYS 'INNOCENT'!**

Orochimaru, slipped into her classroom quietly, after school. She was busy grading papers- like he should have been doing. Kamikoro-Sensei glanced his way above the glass of her slim-framed glasses. "Orochimaru-San?" She asked curiously, turning back to her paperwork, looking from the answer sheet to her students' paper. "Shouldn't you be getting those papers done?"

"I- um- thought I'd work on it over the weekend-"

"How absurd!" Orochimaru jolted at her harsh and rash words. She took of her glasses, leaning back in her chair, tilting her head back and in his direction, the sun becoming trapped in her hair, giving her a radiant glow to him. "The weekend is for relaxing- that's why- you should jump on finishing up any work you need to during the week- so you can chill out."

"You're right-" He admitted, striding over, as she continued to work. She growled.

"How irritating-" She stood up. "Clone jutsu!" There was a pop and there were 12 copies of her. "Now- get working, skanks!" They giggled, and began doing the work for her. When the work was done, they vanished, leaving her alone with Orochimaru. He blushed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Um- Ryu-San?"

"Yeah?"

"I-If you're not busy- would you- um- like to have dinner with me?" Orochimaru asked sheepishly, and she smiled.

"Only- if you promise to cook up some Western-Style food." She purred, giving him a wink, his heart skipping a beat, and he nodded. "Ok- its settled-" She declared with a goofy grin, standing up, picking up her things and putting them in her bag, before walking over to him and stopping in front of Orochimaru. "Oh- and- one more thing before I forget-" She leaned in and kissed him, making him turn every shade of red. She withdrew, licking her lips, giggling. "I totally dig the cherry cola-flavored lip balm, dude!" She laughed, and he only stared at her, still red from the kiss.

"Um- I'd like to admit something, Ryu-San." He said, gathering up all his courage. "I've really liked you- ever since- I first saw you, and I wanted to know- if you'd like to spend the night with me for Valentine's day- if- its ok with you."

"It's fine with me- but- there's something I want you to know." She said. "If you like me- you'd better stop studdering. I like tough guys- and even thought you're a Sannin, I won't hesitate about beating you into the ground." He grinned, pulling her closer, his mind racing as his heart rate shot through the roof along side his heart beat.

"Hit me as many times as you'd like- as long as they come from you- I don't mind being beaten into the pavement." She blinked.

"Wow- you're as twisted and sick as the kids-" She smirked slyly.

"So you've told me before." He smirked, reaching down for a kiss, before behind hit in the side of the head with a large text book.

"Jerk. You can't SEDUCE me! Who do you think you are?" She demanded, slithering out of his hold. "I seduce YOU. That's how life works- DUH!" Orochimaru frowned.

"I was hoping- I wouldn't have to do this but-" She blinked, before he knocked her out, hitting a vital area in her neck, to do this. She gritted her teeth, but fell into his arms limply. He grabbed her, looking around for a small isolated place of some sort to violate her and then he remembered it.

That every class room had a small storage room for supplies.

He scooped her up and went straight to the storage closet in the front of the classroom, closest to the windows on the left. He set her on her feet momentarily, opening the door and pushing it further open, before picking her up once more and carrying her inside, kicking the door shut behind him. There were iron shelves in the walk-in storage closet, to his right and left, creating a small path to the back, which wasn't crowded. A table with a small amount of supplies, was pushed up against the back wall, length-wise, filling up the back with an inch (at most) on sides of the table, to separate it from the walls. He moved the supplied and propped her up on the table, her back on the wall. Orochimaru turned, walking back to the door, locking it, before returning to her. He pulled out a kunai, turning Ryu onto her side, cutting the area on the back of her legs, below the knees so she couldn't escape. She stirred ever so slightly, making him stop momentarily, and she regained consciousness, looking at him.

"O-Orochimaru?" She asked in confusion, blinking, holding her head. "What are you doing?" Orochimaru put his hands together, forming the seals for a jutsu, before releasing the jutsu on her. Ryu froze right where she was. "P-Paralysis Jutsu? Really? What's the special occasion?" She hissed, as he put his hands on either side of her, on the table, leaning in. He kissed her roughly, and she couldn't do a thing.

"Paralyzed from the start of the neck down- how unfortunate for you, eh?" Orochimaru grinned. "Ryu-_Chan_. I like how your name rolls of my tongue." His hands lifting up her shirt, as he kept his gold, snake eyes locked on her own grey orbs. "I'm curious to see what _other _things roll off my tongue." He chuckled.

"If I could only punch you-" She hissed through clenched teeth, letting out a yelp, as he clamped down on the weak spot on the side of her neck-HARD.

"Behave." He pulled her shirt over her head, smirking. "Nice bra." He commented smugly, at her lace-trimmed pink bra, spotted with black polka dots. She blushed at his remark.

"S-Shut up!" She snapped in irritation at him, before he silenced her with a lusty kiss. He withdrew, putting the kunai under the front of her bra, making a sawing motion under the front of it, grinning to himself, when it snapped and revealed juicy breasts. Orochimaru licked his lips, leaning down to her chest, letting his tongue travel up the dip between her breasts in anticipation. Now only once question was on his mind- left or right? He looked at her face for his decision, only seeing a beet-red face, and tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He purred silkily, straightening himself a bit, attempting to lick away her salty tears, but she turned her head to the side, eyes shut tightly closed. He frowned, glancing down at her lower arm, noticing she was shivering, before looking back at her. "You poor thing! You're shivering." He said, taking off his jacket he'd been wearing, and draping her in it, zipping it up to cover her chest. He would sample for now and take her later. His hands slithered down to her waist, unbuttoning her jeans as he kissed her. "I'll be nice- promise." He told her smoothly, but she didn't look at him. He smirked at her black and green lace panties, that were only held together by a small, easily undone, lace bow on the sides. Orochimaru leaned down, grabbing the end of one of the bows with his teeth, pulling on it gently, the bow falling apart almost instantly, and left the bare flesh of her hip exposed to his hungry eyes. "You're so delicious, I could eat you right up!" He grinned at her sadistically. Ryu had a look of defiance and hate on her face, but was silent. "Why so passive?"

"I'm not going to beg and plead you to stop because I know, you'll just keep going." She said bluntly to his face, and he just kissed her.

"Then scream for me, baby." He said simply, as if it was the answer to all her problems, his right hand slithering down to forbidden regions.

"I WON'T scream for you." She snarled, her persistent defiance turning him on and pissing him off at the same time. He forcefully jammed three fingers inside of her, making her wince from the shot of pain that stomped up her spine. Orochimaru smirked, her eyes closed, while he twirled his fingers around inside her, hitting her inner walls.

"Still trying to act tough?" He asked, as she bit her lip harder, drawing blood. He licked the blood away, gently, trying not to scare her more than before. But he was obliged to say it was self-defense, when she bit his tongue, and when he added a fourth finger to the already large amount. She moaned, and had a suddenly grave look on her face, as if she wasn't supposed to moan. He grinned mischievously at his prey. "So you DO like it." She shook her head from side to side in silent protest, trying not slip up once more. Orochimaru kissed her neck repeatedly, licked her, nipped at her neck- everything- to tempt her tongue to trip once more. Then he it it- that vital spot in which her tongue couldn't help but slip. The trick? Kissing her belly button. She giggled and squirmed under him when he kissed her stomach. When he nipped her ever so lightly, she let out a moan of pleasure. All the while, panting lightly, as he increased the speed of swirling his fingers around in her. She whimpered softly, and he kissed her stomach. "If you don't like it, all you have to say is 'stop', my dear."

"I won't -nh- fall for your tricks, Orochimaru. I did my homework on the Sannin especially- ngh- you-" She hissed between moans that the snake charmer coaxed out of her throat. She let out a groan of climax, and he kissed her as she came on his hand, panting heavily after she did. He withdrew, pulling his hand out, licking his fingers clean, a look of self-satisfaction on his face. He bend down and ate her out, that smirk never leaving once, as he licked his lips when he was done.

"Simply addicting." He commented, Ryu swaying gently from side to side, catching his attention. She re tied the bows for her panties, before fainting and falling forward into him. Orochimaru caught her and laid her side ways on the table. "I'll be right back, my dear." He said, leaving to his own classroom momentarily, locking the storage closet door behind him. He went straight to his desk, opening the bottom drawer, pulling out his old Akatsuki straw hat and cloak. He put the had back in the drawer, shutting it.

He kept his cloak in there for emergancies- like right now.

Orochimaru went back to the storage room, wrapping Ryu up in it, looking over his handy work. He collected up her clothes and her things, as well as his own, and put them in a corner of the storage room- he'd send a sound village ninja, to collect his things later. She looked so cute when she slept. He felt his insides twist and turn in anticipation and excitement. "And you are coming home with ME, and then we will rewrite history." He cooed in her direction, but his words landed on deaf ears.

**INNOCENTS , READ ON. **

**Garth:Party on, Wayne**

**Wayne: Party on, Garth.**

Itachi sat at a table in a coffee shop, looking up to see Sakura with her friend ino in the same place. Sakura gave him a seductive smile and a wink. The Uchiha looked down, crying in the corner of his shower, on the inide. "Itachi-Kun?" He looked up, seeing gentle, kind-hearted Hinata this time, instead of mean, demonic Sakura. He abruptly got up, pulling out a chair for the Hyuuga Heiress to sit down in. She sat down, looking at him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Could I- tell you something important?" Itachi asked.

"S-Sure-"

"Last night, Sakura put a date rape drug in my drink. I passed out, and he raped me- but the entire time, I only thought of you." Hinata stared at him in horror. What a sick thing to say! "And that guy you were talking too who looked like me? Yeah, that was Sasuke."

"Can we- um- study at your house one time then?" Hinata suggested, trying to ignore what the hell he had just said about thinking of her while he was being raped. He grinned.

"Sure! Of course!" He said. "How about tonight? I cook, so if you want, I'll make dinner." Hinata smiled.

"Alright- I'll come after I tell my dad." Hinata agreed, before she thought about Sasuke. "What about Sasuke?"

"Oh, he lives in the apartment above mine." Itachi grinned. "I'll wait for you." The Uchiha promised, looking up at the dark clouds overhead. "I guess- its going to rain."

**~ Itachi's Apartment ~**

He opened the door for her, letting her walk in. Hinata gasped lightly. "It's so nice in here!" She said, observing the paintings on the ceiling and underneath the glass on the floor, there was a huge picture of the Uchiha family crest, cut up into floor tiles, and all different colors. "Did you do the floor?"

"Yes." Itachi said, locking the door, going to the kitchen, getting out some meat from the fridge. "I started working up half of it earlier- I'll just heat up the meat and we can eat, ok?" Hinata nodded, getting the study guides out, setting them on the table.

"May I go out on the balcony?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Itachi said, pulling down some champagne glasses from the cabinet, and pouring sparkling apple cider in them. (He's not big on the alcohol). He was actually alone with her. Not like he wanted to get in her pants or anything, but he just wanted to work up the courage to ask her out. Of course- he knew a guy like him, wouldn't be good enough for a girl like her- but he had hope.

**~Elsewhere~**

Sasuke sighed, walking out onto his balcony. He liked Sakura, he liked Hinata. Sakura. Hinata. Sakura. Hinata. He glanced down, seeing Hinata and Itachi on the balcony below. Hinata laughed, as Itachi twirled her around. She smiled so happily- thus, making Sasuke thing _'Why him? Why not me?' _Sasuke was pissed, he went back into his apartment, grabbing a bucket, and throwing it in the sink angrily. He filled it up just bellow the brim, before carrying it back to the balcony. He set it on the edge, aiming for Itachi. When his brother was in view, he dumped the bucket of water.

_'Kursplash!'_

"H-Hinata-Chan!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He hit Hinata?! Sasuke went and looked over the edge at hinata- who was wearing a white shirt and skirt. She stood there, drenched head-to-toe, her shirt and pants clinging to her skin, revealing her light purple bra and matching panties. Itachi quickly threw his jacket over here, leading her back into the apartment. Sasuke punched the wall next to him.

"Damn it!"

As soon as he had said that- it began to rain horribly.

**~ Itachi's Apartment ~**

Hinata sat at the table, wearing one of Itachi's night shirts, and his boxers. She blushed, taking another bite of the Chinese-food he cooked up. They were both silent, as they ate. Hinata finishing first- as well as being the first to speak. "T-Thank you. It was very good." She stood up, picking up her plate. "Do I- put this in the sink?"

"The right side, please." Itachi said, and she collected his plate too. She turned on the faucet, and cleaned their dished, putting them in the dish drain. "You don't have to do that-"

"N-No, I-I want to repay you for the clothes." Hinata stammered, and he came up behind her.

"You don't have to repay me for anything." Itachi said strictly. She blushed from close contact.

"I-I'll be going home now."

"You shouldn't. It's raining cats and dogs out there, and the streets are starting to flood. Why don't you use my phone to call your dad and tell him you're staying the night? I have a guest room." Itachi suggested, gesturing the the telephone. She nodded, walking over to it, picking up the receiver and dialing the number to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Yes, Father? Is it alright if I stay at my classmate's house? I'll come home tomorrow- Ok- that you, Father." She hung up. Itachi stood on the balcony, looking at the rain. Hinata walked over to him, making him look her way, before she bowed to the Uchiha. "I'm so sorry to burden you! If there's anyway I can make it up to you-!" Itachi looked at the rain in thought, before looking back at her.

"I know you're out of my league, but- would you consider- going out with me?" He asked her, seriously, Hinata blushing.

"You want me- to be your girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Hinata smiled.

"I'd love- to be your girlfriend, Itachi-Kun." She said, making Itachi turn around, putting his arms on the edge of the balcony banister, as if he was lounging on a couch. Itachi reached out, taking Hinata's hand, and pulling her to him. He lifted up her chin gently.

"Then you won't mind if I kiss you?" she blushed, shaking her head sheepishly. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly-as not to scare her away. He withdrew for air, before kissing her once more, the lip lock lasting a little longer than before. Hinata blushed heatedly, when he withdrew and laid his forehead on hers, staring in her eyes. "Your eyes always amaze me, Hinata-Chan." She closed her eyes, giggling. Itachi held his hand to her, and she accepted it, slipping her hand into his. Their fingers intertwining, as they stood on the chilly balcony and just stared at one another in silence.

Sasuke watched from above, green with envy and jealousy that his brother got Hinata.

"That's some fucked up shit, right there." He said, turning his back to the scene, sighing. "My hateful act brought them together- what the hell is this, a fanfic?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Erotica**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

She shivered once more, hugging herself tighter, a pain forming in her chest. Ryu didn't know where the hell she was. Waking up in a kimono with the sleeves down wasn't too thrilling- especially where the place she was in. The air was moist, and the place was damp and cold. She awoke in a large iron cage, in shackles and a collar around her neck. She glared at the Akatsuki cloak she had woken up under, and had thrown it across the length of the cage. It his the iron bars and fluttered to the ground- that was about a couple hours ago. She groaned, getting up and crawling over to the corner closest to the cloak, snatching it up, and slipping into it like a security blanket. She closed her eyes, before there was the sound of a door opening. She pulled the cloak tighter around her- like a mysterious seal was embedded in its threads, preventing harm.

Who the hell was she kidding?

The door to the cage opened, and the foots steps drew ever louder and closer- but she did not look up. Her chin was lifted up, and she saw Orochimaru, who smiled at her warmly. "Why so sad, Ryu-Chan?"

"Shall I name the things that stop this heart beat of mine, and the things that make it gallop like a horse who's rider desires only speed and not tenderness and care?" She asked, withdrawing from his hold. He must have pitied her, because he had crouched down in front of her, and remained in a crouching position as she got up and walked to the other end of the cage, plopping down, her back to him. He sighed, getting to his feet and walking over to her.

"Why are you so mad?"

"You knocked me out, used a jutsu on me, and I'll stop there. Mentioning the horrid deeds you have done-" She sighed, fanning herself with her hand, the other hand, keeping the cloak tight around her. "I'll have to repent for my sins for a month!" He chuckled behind her, turning her head to the side to look at him, as he smirked charmingly at her.

"Don't deny it- you liked it and you wanted it as much as I want you." He purred in her ear silkily, but his word went in one ear and out the other. She ignored him, closing her eyes. "That cloak you're clinging to so desperately for warmth- it was mine." She remove it, tossing it in his face.

"Then have it back." She said bluntly, hugging herself, pulling up the kimono's sleeves, trying to cover as much skin as possible, looking away from him, when he leaned in.

"So- the kimono- do you like it?" He asked. "You can keep it."

"I would- but I got dressed by pervert, so when I get home, it goes straight into the fire pit." She spat lowly. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I don't want a thing from you." He told her. "I just want YOU." She growled at his sly smile.

"Oh, I get it. Its one of those black-mail situations?"

"No."

"Then you're trying to get something from me? Information?" Orochimaru was silent. "AH! I knew there was something behind it! But don't kid youself- I'm a teacher- I don't know jack shit but what I teach." He grabbed her, crashing his lips against hers. She shoved him away from her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing you." He said simply, and she glared at him.

"You put chakra seals on the doors-"

"So every time you touch them , you're sapped of your strength and left venerable." His tongue slipping past his lips, licking them , before it disappeared back in his mouth. "I like damsels in distress."

"Why pose as a Teacher?"

"It was actually fun- but if I was a teacher, I could get to you that much quicker- and you'd believe me." He purred, as she attempted to put space between herself and the twisted Sannin. He licked her neck, kissing in making her squirm under him.

"S-Stop it-" She squeaked, and he released her, slapping a chakra seal on her collar, before pulling her over to him.

"Here kitty, kitty." He grinned, kissing her, slipping his tongue in, making her blush, and she struggled violently against him. She kneed him in the nuts, and he gagged. "Cheap shot, darling!" He hissed, before grabbing the chain that connected her shackles. "Now you're gonna get it." He released the chain, grabbing her collar and his akatsuki cloak, dragging her behind him as he exited the cage and the room in which it was in. The only thing on her mind?

_'How do I get myself into this shit?'_She looked down at her obscenely large chest, growling. _'Damn you, boobs! This is all your fault!'_

O O O

Itachi looked out at the balcony from the kitchen table, Hinata sitting across from him, finishing up the breakfast he'd made for the both of them. "You can leave if you want. The rain seems to have stopped." Hinata looked up at him.

"I-I still have to help you with your math!" She blurted out, as if trying to make up an excuse to stay. He saw straight through her act.

"You only have to say it straight. No lies, ok?" Hinata nodded.

"I don't want to go yet-" Hinata admitted shyly, and Itachi nodded.

"See? That was easy." Itachi said, shoveling another spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, chewing as long as needed, before swallowing. "Could you pass the syrup?" Hinata pushed the syrup towards him, making it slid, and he caught it. "Thank you. You want anymore?" he asked, finishing off his breakfast, standing up to get seconds. Hinata nodded slightly, handing her plate to him. "So- I was thinking- we go out somewhere-"

"But- I'm here to help you with your math-"

"Ok, we'll be staying home then." Itachi said, sliding her another plate of breakfast.

"You cook very well-" Hinata admitted quietly. "I-I only wish I knew how to cook so well." Itachi blinked, as she swallowed another spoon full of scrambled eggs.

"Hinata." She looked up at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue, to become trapped in a ginger lip lock. He released her and she blushed madly. She abruptly stood up. "I-I'm going to get the study material!" She stammered, hurriedly scurrying off to the living room, looking for her back pack.

"What study material? Its the weekend, remember? You left your bag at your house." Itachi said, behind her. He plopped down on the couch, Hinata standing there. "I'm not going to jump you like some sex-fiend, and I'm not going to give you up without a fight, ok?" Hinata nodded, and walked over to him, making him raise an eyebrow. Hinata sat next to him, looking at him. "Yes?" He gingerly kissed him, not knowing how to ask for a kiss and, frankly, too embarrassed to. He kissed back, putting a hand on her lower back, pulling her closer ever-so slightly, slipping his tongue in. She immediately withdrew, horror written on her face as well as uncertainty.

"What was that?!'" Hinata squeaked.

"What was WHAT?" He asked slyly. Hinata eased in cautiously for another kiss- realizing she was curious to see if it would happen again. "You want more?!" He asked in shock, as she kissed him again. Who knew this shy little girl was so adventurous? Itachi kissed her once more, a hand on the back of her neck to hold her in the kissing area, licking her bottom lip for entrance into her mouth. She blushed, and parted her lips slightly, tense. He broke the kiss, pulling back. "Relax- I'm not going to kill you or anything." She looked guilty for thinking such things, but he soothed her nerves. "I love you, Hinata. I'm NOT going to kill you. I'm insane- but not that much." She smiled, and they kissed once more, Itachi snaking his tongue in first thing, making her blush, but she closed her eyes and accepted him.

O O O

She bathed in a local hot spring, a towel the only thing between him and a view of her naked body. "If you're going to keep STARING, you should seriously take a PICTURE." She hissed angrily at him, getting her hair wet, bending over from the waist and flipping her hair, spraying water into the air. Orochimaru just watched, as she patted her hair down, turning her back to him. He tried to do the same thing- but his hair was a little too short, so he had to bend his knees- and then his hair was all heavy to it was hard to flip. He was an epic fail in hair-flipping, but she just grinned.

"Excuse me, could you leave the spa?" She asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Eh?"

"Get out of the hot spring." She said, pinning up her hair. "I've got to change."

"I'm not leaving." She nodded. "Suit yourself." Ryu told him, going around a rock in the spa, lowering herself to to the water, before removing her towel and tossing it onto the rock. Her back to him, as she washed herself.

"I thought you liked showing off." Orochimaru called.

"Who said such a thing?" Ryu remarked, grinning at him, the heat from the hot spring adding a pink tinge to the smooth porcelain of her cheeks. "You know nothing about me."

"Want to share?" He asked slyly, and she turned her head to the side, sticking her nose in the air in a snobbish way.

"As IF!" She snickered in defiance. Orochimaru slowly walked over to the rock, pressing his back against it, making it the only mass that took up space between this girl who used a fake smile to mask her own personality, and this man who used others' identities to hide his real one. Similar? Oh yeah. He reached behind him, grabbing her towel, removing it without a sound from its holding place. Orochimaru slithered to his left a little, setting it on a rock farther away, before returning to his position.

"You might not know this- but I'm a VERY generous person, Ryu-Chan."

"I've seen your mind. You're as twisted as a hungry Basilisk, and your thirst for power cannot be quenched, even when you use others as stepping stones. You'll never get every power you desire." She said bluntly, saying it straight. "You people don't know when to STOP. Your greed is a bottomless well into which you fall so easily. Your own greed, brings you to your death. Its quite sad."

"Are you saying you're different from the average man, Ryu-Chan?" Orochimaru questioned. "What do you seek from this life?" She snorted.

"Nothing YOU could ever give me, Orochimaru!" She said, reaching for her towel, Orochimaru coming behind her, making her jolt when she felt his breath on the back of her neck, her chest brushing lightly against the rock.

"Try me, Ryu-Chan." He purred silkily, his left hand resting on her left hip, his right hand against the rock, supporting him as he leaned in to her ear. "Now- allow me to be your Genie- and grant your every wish." He sneered, resting his chin on her right shoulder. "What's your first wish, My Master?"

"Get the fuck away from me." She hissed.

"MAKE ME."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want to fight a pointless battle when I-" He pulled her hips back into his own, grinning. "-have the upper hand." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking back at him with cold eyes.

"Are you going back on your own words, Orochimaru? I would have never taken you for a hypocrite." He narrowed his gaze at her, noticing a tattoo on the side of her neck of a sitting fox with little bat wings and horns.

"That's a nice tattoo- why haven't I seen it before?" He commented, leaning in to get a closer look at it. It was all in purple and black ink. She slapped a hand over the tattoo, almost hitting him in the face with her sharp nails.

"Its a birthmark. I don't like it, so I cover it up with make-up so no one notices." She hissed, managing to turn around in his hold, her back to the rock, her hair covering the birthmark, covering her chest with her arms, squishing her chest. He grinned cheekily.

"Why cover up? I've seen it all before!" He said.

'WHAP!'

His head had snapped to his right, a pain boiling in his cheek. He with drew, gingerly touching his cheek where she had slapped him, a mark of her hand on his face. She stood there, blushing, even as he flinched from testing to see if the palm-print on his face had caused actual DAMAGE. He looked back at her, astonishment, confusion, and awe in his yellow eyes. "What was that for?" He questioned, and she snaked around him.

"For being a jackass!" She boomed in his face, looking around for her towel. "Where did you put it?" Orochimaru roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, pointing to his reddened cheek with his right index finger.

"You hit me! Wow, you've got GUTS, I've give you that!" He grinned cutely. "You were so kawaii too!" She looked at him in horror, and he hugged her naked body to his, rubbing his cheek against hers. "You're so adorable when you act tough!"

"Sick, twisted, mislead, stupid, jackass-" She muttered, trying to get away from him, before finally putting space between the two of them. "Thick..."

"What?"

"Y-You're so thick-headed!" she yelled. "I don't like you at ALL! I ONCE thought you were cool but then you did a complete 180!" She exclaimed, Orochimaru walking toward her, and she just stood there. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me if I'm no like most guys, who give up after being shot down. I'm persistant- and I really, really like you." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, leaning down and kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth smoothly. She withdrew, shoving him away.

"I want to go back to my house!" She yelled, making him sigh.

"Fine- " He said, grinning. "Later."

"No, because then you'll forget and I'll be staying here for another night in your hell!" She snarled in protest, before he picked her up from the water. She shivered, hugging herself from the icy harshness of the wind against off-guard flesh, a cold she hadn't noticed before. "Put me down!" She whimpered, as Orochimaru grabbed a fresh towel, wrapping it around his waist with a hand, grabing another towel for her and dropping it on her as to cover her. He carried her out of the water, setting her down on her feet when they were on dry land. Ryu quickly covered herself with the towel, but he smirked, as she attempted to leave him there.

"And where are you going, my dear?" He questioned, catching her in the act, as she tried to follow the wall to the exit. He slammed the wall next to her face, making her abruptly stop. "Oh no, Ryu-Chan, you're not getting out of this one." He sneered, pushing her against the wall. She grunted when he back collided so roughly with the wood's polished surface, Orochimaru swooping in almost immediately, kissing her neck/ She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back.

"You're as lusty as a Vampire in HEAT, Orochimaru." She hissed lowly, and he grinned sadistically to her comment.

"Well, you'll just have to make do with my bite being twice as bad as my bark, Ryu-Chan." He purred, "Now- can I or can I not kiss you?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Well, if it'll shut you up and get me home, I guess a kiss or two won't hurt much." Ryu said simply, and he grinned.

"Thanks." He said, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, making her blush, still grinning at her. "You'll like this, promise."

O O O

**~ Hyuuga Compound ~**

"- and then, you have to do the same thing you did here, to this one." Hinata explained, Itachi sitting to her right, paying attention, Hinata's father watching them, as well as her cousin, Neji.

"So,- I do this like- this?" Itachi asked, putting what he learned, on to the paper, and showing it to her. Hinata smiled up at him.

"Yes, that's right!" Hinata reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Good job! Now, let's do the next problem..." Hinata grinned, making him melt, and annoying Neji.

"How could an Uchiha- a Genius- be so STUPID in the terms of common math?" Neji asked smugly, getting a glare from the Uchiha prodigy.

"Excuse me, for being an epic FAIL in math, Hyuuga." He growled, Hinata tugging on his shirt.

"Be nice to Neji, Itachi!" Hinata cried, and Itachi turned his attention to her, nodding. "Please pay attention or you're not going to pass te test Friday!" Itachi nodded, leaning over her and the math book.

"Where were we?" He asked, making Neji step in between the both of them.

"You were on the problem where you stopped getting so damn close to Hinata-sama!" He said icily, shoving Itachi away from his cousin. Hinata's father only watched, arms crossed over his chest.

"I asked her out yesterday, meaning she's now MY girlfriend." Itachi spat, grinning at Neji. "Unless you would like to FIGHT for her, what's the problem?" Neji's face became red, flustered, that Itachi would say such a thing.

"Enough, Neji." Hinata's father said, turning. "Its beneficial to the up holding of a strong bloodline if Itachi joins the Hyuuga family." Itachi grinned, bowing slightly- and sticking his tongue out at Neji childishly, pissing the Hyuuga off further. Hinata told him to stop and Itachi smirked at her, before kissing her- right in front of Neji. Oh yeah- that was a declaration of WAR. "Get a room you crazy kids!" Her father laughed, making Neji panic.

"Uncle, don't say that!" Neji proclaimed, before there was a crash, making the two look back to see Itachi on top of Hinata.

"Whoops! I tripped!" Itachi said in an innocent tone, but he was grinning- and she was blusshing and grinning as well! OH the HORROR!

"You lie! You did not trip, yo forced yourself onto Hinata-Sama!" Neji yelled, pointing accusingly at Itachi.

"Of course I fell! I'd never force myself onto my own girlfriend!" Itachi protested, looking at Hinata. "She deserves so much better than that."Hinata giggled, hugging his neck, pecking him on the cheek, making Neji go insane. As an over-protective cousin, he was NOT pleased.

"PDA, PDA!(Public Displays of affection)" Neji yelled, looking at his uncle. "Aren't you against this?"

"Don't be so rash. It's not PDA because they're not in PUBLIC, Neji." His Uncle corrected him. "No sex you two!" They said, before leaving.

"Alright." The two agreed, Itachi looking at Hinata mischievously. "Now- shall we get this party started?"

"THERE WILL BE NO PARTY STARTING HERE!" Neji hollered at him. Itachi stood up, sick of him now.

"You're- irritating." He said simply, before knocking him out. Neji fell to the ground, and Itachi moved his body into another room, shutting the door. "Now- where were we?" He helped Hinata sit up, and they kissed.

Sometimes- it was good to be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erotica**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ryu woke up to the sound of rain on her window, opening her eyes, seeing a familiar ceiling, the feel of her own bed's soft sheets. She sat up, confused, in her bed, looking forward at the back wall her of room where her window was. "...when did it start raining?" She wondered aloud, getting out of her bed, her body felt heavy. She finally noticed the purple and black kimono that served as her clothing. She awed in the beauty of the kimono- the one she was wearing when she woke up in Orochimaru's Village, folded neatly on the oak chest at the foot of her bed. She tried to remember the events of the night before-

Met up wth Orochimaru for Valentines day dinner. Kissed Orochimaru. Stayed the night at his place. Went to a hot spring with him. Made out with Orochimaru- and that was all she could remember.

Ryu looked at the window- she didn't see rain often where she came from, so it was a blessing when she found out it rained often in the Leaf Village. She picked up the kimono- heavily coated in his scent. She put it back down, her face twisting into a scowl, but actually, was impressed by how strong it was. He either had his own perfume and sprayed it on there, or he made the kimono himself. She picking it up, carrying it to the window to get more light on it to see the craftsmanship's of the kimono. Hand made alright- how interesting. She caught a glimpse of black, looking out her window into the street below. Someone stood in front of her home with a navy umbrella in the rain. Ryu unlocked her window, and opened it up, looking down at the single person who just stood in the middle of the street, as people scurried past them to get to the dryness of their own homes from this rain.

They caught her looking back, jumping a little, before going on their way. "Hey, wait! Navy Umbrella-San!" The person stopped and looked back at her, making her happy she got their attention. "It's cold out- why not come on it for a cup of tea and some dumplings?" The person hesitated, looking around, before pointing to them self and she nodded. "I'll be right down, Umbrella-San!" She called, closing her window, locking it, before picking up her kimono skirt and running down the stairs to the kitchen. She put the tea pot on the oven and turned it on, and got out the dumplings and popped them in the microwave for a little bit. She went to the door and opening it up, the person with the umbrella, standing on her door step. "Come on in." She said, turning to the side to allow them entry into her home. They nodded, removing their umbrella and shaking the rain from it on her front porch, before closing it up and setting it beside the door. Ryu stared at the person.

"Orochimaru? What are you doing here?" The Sannin sweat dropped, scratching the back of his neck.

"I- um- wanted to check up on you." He admitted quietly, making her smile.

"I'm fine- why check up?"

"Um- You've been out cold for the past two days." He told her, making her pupils shrink.

"What?"

"Yeah, you passed out at my house. So, I dropped you off over here. I came in yesterday to check on you. You had a bad fever and I wanted to take you to the hospital- but you woke up and grabbed my wrist and told me not to." Orochimaru looked down. "Then you kissed me and said something weird and your eyes changed color-"

She grabbed him. "What did I say?"

"You told me that you can live off my life force and you'd be fine. You pulled me down and kissed me, before telling me to go home and get some rest." Orochimaru put a hand to his forehead. "I felt sleepy, so, I did what you said and immediately passed out when I hit my sheets." Ryu grabbed his face in her hands and stared at him intently with those, big, grey eyes that he easily got so lost in. "W-What's wrong?" He asked, blushing lightly.

"I'm- sorry- I took a bit of your- um- soul- to heal myself-" Ryu admitted, but Orochimaru was literally melting at her touch, and his thought process wasn't quite straight, as he leaned over her.

"You can have all my soul, Ryu-Chan ~" He said, but she released him, turning around, the tea-pot whistling, resulting in Orochimaru face-planting on her floor, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh, I could never do that! I hope there's some way I can repay you for your kindness, Orochimaru-Sama." Ryu said. "Um- why don't you sit down?" The microwave beeped and she pulled out the rice dumplings, setting them on two plates, and pouring them each a cup of hot tea. Orochimaru sat down at the small table on the pink cushion, making himself comfortable. She came out in an apron with the snacks and tea on a tray in one hand, the tea kettle in another hand. She set the tea kettle down, the tray tilting on the edge of her arm, Orochimaru jumping to his feet, as the tray fell, dumplings and all, towards the floor. "Ah!"

'Clatter' 'Ching''Tink' 'Thud'

Orochimaru stood here as she did. His right hand on the wall, on the left side of her head, the tray and all its contents, saved with not a drop of tea out of place, resting on his left hand, which was out to her side. Ryu seemingly trapped between the albino male and the wall of her home, her heart's galloping speed, slowly descending to its normal pace, having been race on the thought of yet another clumsy move on her part. They both stood there for a moment, staring at one another, their eyes searching one anothers for either closure or words to speak. Ryu found hers before he did, blushed, and took the tray from him.

"I-I'm so sorry. T-Thank you for helping me-" She said, the tray the only thing between them now, along with space between their waists. Orochimaru withdrew, nodding slightly, and she looked away, avoiding his somewhat- lonely gaze. She set the tray down on the table. She tried to play if off as if nothing happened, offering him a cup of tea- lying to herself when she thought he'd take it. He took the dumplings instead, picking one off the stick and eating it, a look of rejection on her face, as she lowered the offered cup.

"Don't make that face with me." He directed, making her look up in surprise, as she grabbed both the cup and her hand, in his own, drinking from the cup with her reassuring assistance as she tipped it ever so slightly for him. When he was done with his drink, he just smiled at her. "You're much prettier when you smile, Ryu-Chan."

O O O

Hinata stood on Itachi's balcony, watching the rain. "Hinata, come back inside, its cold out there!" Hinata turned on her heels and entered the apartment, shutting the glass door behind her, running over to the couch, where Itachi sat idly, trying to work on some math problmes on his lonesome. "I need help on number twelve-" Hinata leaned over his shoulder, reaching to point out the one he needed help with, to reassure herself it was the one she was to explain. Itachi nodded, slightly now and then, as she spoke, but to him, there was no voice, and he just stared at her.

"..achi. ITACHI!" He blinked to attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?" She asked gently. He just kept staring- lost in pale lavender eyes and thoughts of running hungry fingers through delicious blue-locks.

"Not at all." He admitted, leaning in. "You're so pretty. I'm beyond lucky." He murmured, snatching away a kiss from her unguarded lips. She pulled up her defenses, withdrawing, blushing, taking his notebook with her.

"Y-You're doing fine, Itachi." He said hastily. "J-Just keep going the way you are, and you'll be done with the homework Miss Tsunade gave us." Hinata hurriedly stammered, before scurrying off to his room, dropping the notebook in his his bedroom she fled, and since he had homework, he wouldn't be coming in. The only sanctuary in his entire apartment, where she could escape and bask in his scent of lavender and vanilla. Hinata had full access to his home, and has fallen asleep on his bed by herself many times. How she lied to herself about it being only a cat nap, when her slumber lasted more than an hour. She opened the door to his room, turning in, but coming to an abrupt stop in the door way, standing there.

"Why, Hello, Hinata-San."

There, on Itachi's bed, lay his younger brother, Sasuke, who lounged on his side.

In nothing but his Boxers, which were navy blue with darker navy-blue stripes, and speckled with the Uchiha Clan symbol. Sasuke grinned, seeing that she was 'checking him out'. "Why don't you come join me, Hinata-San?" She stood their, staring at him, before letting out a scream, making Itachi jump to his feet, as she ran into his open arms.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Itachi asked softly.

"I'm BLIND!" She sobbed into his shirt, "Sasuke was in your room in his boxers- oh my poor virgin EYES!" Itachi sat her down on the couch, and stomped over to his room, where Sasuke lay.

"Welcome back Hinata-" Sasuke blinked, seeing Itachi looming over him threateningly. "H-Hi Neii-San!"

'WHAM!'

Itachi grabbed his unconscious brother, and thre him out into the hallway of the apartment complex. "Stay out of my apartment, Sasuke. Or next time- I swear to god- I'll you the Sharigan on your ass." Itachi threatened, before shutting his apartment door. Hinata standing there, her hands over her eyes, Itachi walking over to her.

"C-Can I- move my hands now?" She asked hesitantly, Itachi taking her hands and moving them himself, grinning at her.

"You may." He said, lifting her up and off the ground in his arms, making her squeak in surprise, as he held her in the air. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Hinata." Hinata blushed.

"I-Its ok, Itachi." She said quietly, making him smirk.

"You're so cute." Itachi commented, before kissing her passionately. Hinata kissed back, hugging his neck.

And Sasuke watched it all through the keyhole of his brother's apartment door. Devising a plan to 'get him some of that' ( XD.)

* * *

A/N: Damn you fanfiction and not having 'Sharigan' in ur fucking dictionary!

Disclaimer: I don't own Orochimaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Or Itachi- those belong to he who made Naruto. But I own Ryu Kamikoro. So -yeah- YOU NEED MY PERMISSION TO USE HER, FUCKERS!!

thanks 4 reading (you hooked, mindless, peoples)

With luv

~ Ryu


	6. Chapter 6

Erotica

Chapter 6

Enter, Kitsune Kamikoro!

~Ryu's house~

She sat in her bathtub, washing away the grime for the day in the steaming water, her hair up in a towel wrap. She sighed, images of Orochimaru flashing through her mind. _'Am I a plaything…or am I special?'_ A small voice in her mind asked, hungry for an answer she, really, did not have. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking about all the paperwork she'd have to do. An image of Orochimaru popped in her head, before he left her home, saying he had done it all for her in her absence. And that she was really on top of things, having lessons and activity plans for the whole week, which made it easy for his to assist. _'He's ruining my life!' _a small, angry voice said in her mind, before she chuckled. What life? _'The one with you being a teacher, loved by her students.' _The voice reminded- her inner self. But, she pushed her Inner Voice aside, with the simple thought, that she did not have a life.

'… _Maybe- I can tell him…'_

She shook her head, looking out the window, seeing sprinkles of rain, touch her window pane. She sighed, hugging her legs, her left cheeks resting against her knee. She hurried up and finished her bath, getting out, wrapping herself in a bath yukuta, letting her wet, wavy hair, lay down against her back. The doorbell rang, and she instantly thought of Orochimaru for some reason, but went down and opened the door to a stranger in a black cloak with red-clouds on it. They tipped their straw hat to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Could you be Miss Kamikoro?" They asked politely, and she blinked, water still on her eyelashes. She nodded, and he smiled. "May I come in?"

~Itachi's Apartment~

"Kamikoro-Sensei has been gone for 4 days- I hope she's alright." Hinata said quietly, sitting in Itachi's lap, watching TV with him. Itachi nodded, the door bell ringing, making him move her aside, and answer the door. He opened it and came face to face with a guy in a black cloak.

"Itachi-San, so you are here!"

"Itachi-Kun, who is that?" Hinata inquired curiously, Itachi attempting to shut the door in their face, but they got their foot in the door jam, and forced their way in.

"This is Kisame." Itachi said, gesturing to the large blue man in his apartment.

"Itachi, time to go." Kisame grinned, and Hinata looked from Kisame to Itachi.

"Just- one more day." Itachi said in a slightly begging tone.

"No. Leader said you have to come back NOW." Kisame said sternly.

"Itachi? Where are you going?" She asked. And he didn't reply, as he walked over to the couch where she sat. She looked up at him, his bangs covering up his face, as he stood over her. "…Itachi…?" She asked quietly, as he leaned down, putting his hands on her cheeks, and kissing her on the forehead.

"I- have to go, Hinata-Chan." He said quietly. "I…won't be coming back for a long time. I'm sorry." He said, and she stared at him, as he grabbed his cloak from the corner, and a straw hat from the coffee table. He slipped into the cloak, and put his hand on, as Hinata sat there, staring into space, her eyes watering up. She looked at Itachi who passed by the couch, stopping at the arm. He didn't say anything, but after a while, he walked forward to towards the door. Hinata got up.

"Itachi!" Hinata exclaimed, making him turn around, and Kisame look from Itachi to her, as she ran into him and hugged him.

"Wow. You should at least bang her once last time before we go. I came early so we have an hour to burn- think you can do it?" Kisame asked, getting a glare from Itachi, as Hinata cried into his cloak. "Aww! Poor thing."

"Please don't go, Itachi!" Hinata sobbed.

"Kisame, wait outside, please." Itachi requested, and Kisame left, closing the door behind him. Itachi got to his knees and let her hug his neck. "Hinata, you don't need to cry."

"But I don't want you to go! Stay here!" Hinata pleaded.

"I can't. Please don't cry." Itachi said, hugging her, until she stopped. "I have to go." She nodded and he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth for his last taste of the Hyuuga Heiress, before releasing her and standing up, stopping , as he was about to open the door. Itachi turned back to her, taking her hand, putting a key in her hand. "This is yours now. You can come here whenever you want." He said, before opening the door and walking out. "Good bye, Hinata- Chan." The door was closed, and Hinata stood there, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground, in a fit of sobs and hiccups, as the tears streamed down her cheeks

O O O

~Orochimaru's Apartment~

He hummed away, flipping his meal into the air, before it landed back in the stir fry pan. He was a fan of stir fry- and was determined to perfect his recipe so that one day, he could make it for Ryu and she'd fall for his cooking if not him. Because the ladies love a guy who can cook, right? _'Mmmm, this is great, Oro-Chan!' _He imagined her saying, as she ate some of his stir fry, made from scratch. "Yes." He said in a victorious mutter, before taking his stir fry and sitting down at the small table with a bowl of rice. He poured himself a cup of raspberry tea (A/N: Very manly! XD ) and tried a bit of his own stir fry, chewing thoughtfully, before swallowing.

"Maybe- I should've used something other than Lemon Sauce…" He muttered regretfully, before there was a knock at his door. He got up and walked over, opening the door, a white-haired man standing on his door step. "Um- can I help you?" His blue eyes narrowed.

"You're the human who's been hanging around Ryutori like a moth demon to a bonfire!" The stranger growled hatefully. (A/N: He means, 'like a moth to the flame.' He's not up to date on the phrases. Its part of his 'I'm a douche bag' attitude. Think of Neji when you hear about him XD. )

"…Who are you again?" Orochimaru asked, the stranger barging into his apartment.

"I am Kitsune, and I've come to kick your ass! But, let's talk like men, right? Unless- you're a transvestite trying to get your hands on my Ryutori, then we've got problems." Orochimaru stood there, and so did the stranger. Suddenly, they laughed and slapped him on the back, making Orochimaru grunt. "I'm just joking! Laugh a little, human!" They said, walking in, shutting the door behind them. "Now, finish your meal, and I'll ask you questions as you do." Orochimaru rolled his eyes, and went back to his meal, Kitsune sitting across from him. "So- between men, what is your relationship with Ryutori?"

"Well- you're weird and have that, 'one-wrong-answer-you-die' vibe, so, I'll say we're just co-workers- because we are." Orochimaru said, taking a bite of his stir fry. "But, you know, I'd like to go farther one day- want to try some?" Kitsune shrugged and took a bite of his stir fry with a spare pair of chop sticks, chewing thoughtfully, before swallowing.

"This is fantastic! What is it called, exactly?"

"Stir fry. (La Orochimaru)" The Sannin said simply. "I've been trying to perfect the recipe, so that one day, I can make it for Ryu, and she'll fall in love with my cooking."

"Why not kidnap her and tell her you desire her body?" Orochimaru gave him a horrified look. Kitsune pulled out a file with his name on it, opening it. "It says here, you're an S-Ranked Criminal and you're in the 'Bingo Book'. For the past couple months, I've been studying Humans, but among them all, you're my very favorite." Kitsune said, grinning, turning the file vertically, before a 50-page wrap sheet, fell out, like the center-fold of a _Playboy_. Kitsune smirked at Orochimaru. "You're wrap sheet is impressive. I'm amazed you're actually a teacher." Orochimaru stopped eating. "Oh, please, continue! I'm not from here, so I don't give a damn about this world's affairs." Orochimaru hesitantly started eating his meal again.

"Sometimes, when I'm zoning out in the classroom, I image her in one of my t-shirts with bed-head, sitting on my desk, legs crossed, wearing a sexy pair of high-heels-" Orochimaru took a sip of his tea, a bite of his rice, and chuckled. "But, who the hell am I kidding? That will never happen…"

"I'd like to have a nephew who can **actually** carry on the Kamikoro bloodline."

"And Ryu doesn't?"

"Who are you kidding? She's the opposite of a Kamikoro! We are a Clan, proud of our blood-thirst, and unquenchable the thirst is! But she is the odd one out! She was born too human, and cast away for her ugliness. She's an abomination! A mistake that shouldn't be allowed to wander the surface of any planet!" Kitsune exclaimed, every word, dripping with hate and distaste. The type of thing that left a sour taste in your mouth. The type of hate that made you vomit a little.

"You wouldn't mind leaving, would you?" Orochimaru questioned lowly, having had enough of this stranger, who barged in his apartment, and bad-mouthed her. Kitsune smirked, folding up Orochimaru's wrap sheet.

"The thing I don't understand is that your record says that you're a twisted, sinister being, who will go to any lengths to get what he desires. But- you're completely the opposite around Ryutori." Kitsune smirked. "You couldn't give a damn about those kids in that school- you're only there to catch a glimpse of the goddess and hear her voice." Orochimaru stopped eating, staring down at the table. "Shall I tell you- everything about my sister?"

"I don't know who you are, but- I'd like to pursue her in my own way." Orochimaru said simply. Kitsune sighed.

"I didn't come here to kick your ass, as I said before. My plan was to try and convince you to stand down from chasing after her. Even though I've failed, I also came here to inform you that she's in quite the pinch." Orochimaru's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I have been studying up, as I've said, on you Humans. And- the most powerful one- has just stepped into my sister's home." Kitsune grinned, Orochimaru no longer sitting in front of him. "Hm…He won't notice this is gone." Kitsune said, summoning up a pair of black chopsticks, and finished off Orochimaru's meal.

O O O

~Ryu's house~

"Mrph-mm-mrr!" She pleaded, through the gag, as the Akatsuki member locked the door, before crouching down in front of her, as she was tied with rope, in the corner.

"Let you go? Nonsense! Tobi has to talk to you, or else, Tobi won't get dinner." They said, and she tensed, when he picked her up. "Now, Tobi is going to sit you right here," He said, sitting her down on the other side of the table, before sitting opposite of her. "Now- please don't scream or anything." He requested, pulling down the gag, looking her in the eyes. "Tobi is very sorry he tied you up before you could brush your hair."

"Um…its ok?" She said uncertainly, and Tobi sighed.

"So, Tobi has something to ask you- but Tobi forgot." Tobi said, and she nodded.

"I completely understand. You know, I have a friend, and I completely _melt_ when I look into his eyes." She confessed, Tobi nodding, slowly at first, but then moderate speed, and pointed to her, his other hand on the table.

"Yeah, yeah! That's what Tobi means! This is the first time Tobi has ever met you, and yet, Tobi feels if he looks at your face to long, Tobi will turn to water!" He said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, great, listen, I'm freezing over here, so can you, like, untie me so I can go to my room and change. Please?" She asked, and he nodded, going over and untying her. "Oh, thank you so much, Tobi-san," Suddenly, she felt her wrists tighten. "Hey, wait, what are you doing?"

"Tobi doesn't want you to run away, so, you go to your room, and Tobi will wait while you change, ok?" Tobi said, and she sighed, getting to her feet, and walking up the stairs to her room. She entered her room, Tobi untying her wrists, and she went behind a folding wall, going to her closet and throwing some clothes over the top of it. "Do you need some help?"

"No, but thank you. Please, just stand by the door." She requested, as he lifted up his mask to watch her shadow through the paper-thin folding wall. He smirked as the yukuta fell down to the floor, and as she pulled on her panties. Suddenly, he sensed another presence in the house, making him pull down the mask and turn away from the free peep show.

"I'll be right back." He said in a serious and deeper tone. "Stay here." He ordered, and she peeked over the folding wall, catching a glimpse of his black cloak, vanished into the shadows of the hallway. She continued changing, pulling her shirt over her head, to see Orochimaru there.

"Hey, Ryu-Chan." He greeted, and she stared at him, before realizing, she was stood there, openly panty- flashing him. She turned tomato red, and shoved him into the bathroom, making him grunt, and hit the counter. The crash of her toiletries falling to the floor, alerted Tobi below, who appeared in her room.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded, making her jolt.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized bashfully, her lamp in pieces on the floor. "I was debating on coming down to tell you I was done changing or not- but then a crow slammed into my window, and I knocked into my dresser-" She explained, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry." Tobi jolted, as she covered her face and started sobbing.

"Tobi didn't realize it was so awkward for you to be held hostage in your home and forced to go on with your daily life." Tobi said, hugging her. "Just think of me as a bodyguard, ok? Awe, don't cry!" He said in a childish tone, hugging her tighter, Orochimaru watching, as one of his hands went lower. Ryu pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know you. You barged into my home, tied me up, and then watched me change. I don't want you putting your hands on me, please." She said, and he withdrew, chuckling.

"I understand. You're a smart woman…but I'm smarter." They said, pointing to the lamp. "That's an illusion. What are you hiding up here, Miss Kamikoro?" They sneered, making her blink.

"What?" She asked, confused, as he pulled her against him, his right hand going up her shirt. "Stop that!" She yelled, trying to push him off once more.

"Is that the best you can do?" His voice returning to serious from the once playful tone, making her thinks he had two different personalities in one body. "Pein said I should have caution around you, but you're just like every other non-kunoichi in this world." Orochimaru watched, as she snapped from that comment.

"I'm a teacher, asshole!" She snarled, Spartan-kicking him away from her and onto the floor, before grabbing him, and tossing him through her two-story window. Orochimaru came out of hiding, still cloaking his chakra, as she went to the window, people staring at the poor guy. "You come back into my house, uninvited; I'll send you back to your momma!" She yelled at him out the window, the girls in the street looking at her, even those with husbands or boyfriends. She glanced at them all, pointing at Tobi. "That pervert sexually harassed me! Guys, keep a hold on your woman around him!" The men nodded, glaring at Tobi as he got to his feet, and the single girls screamed and ran away. Tobi vanished, and Orochimaru stood next to her, pulling her away from the viewing range of the window.

"You alright? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" He asked, and she hugged him, her face in his shirt.

"I was so scared." She admitted. "He embraced me and- you were right there- then I…I…" She closed her eyes, withdrawing, going to the bathroom, before she vomited into the milky white, ceramic bowl. She washed her hands, Orochimaru standing in the doorway. "I- know this is kind of a weird request but- can you stay the night?" He smiled momentarily, the smile vanishing.

"Of course." He answered. "But- why don't we stay at my place, for the break? It's better than here." She nodded.

"Ok. I'll- pack some clothes." He nodded, hugging her. "I'm here for you, you know." She smiled at this, as he put is chin on her head. "I'm sorry that I didn't help you." She giggled.

"It's alright. Can I- um- kiss you?" She requested, and he nodded, leaning down, tilting her head up, and pressing his lips to her in a soft kiss.

Kitsune watched from the broken window, grinning, before jumping on to the roof of the house, landing nimbly. "Hm…Seems he didn't step up. How ungentlemanly!" Kitsune looked up at the sky. "But- he's a clever one." Kitsune looked to a tree 150 meters away, seeing a lurking stranger. "What an interesting game piece. Not part of the strategy. Well- abnormalities make the hunt interesting." He reached up to his collar, pressing his index and middle finger to a pendant. "Boss, we have a situation, down here."

"_**What is it, boy?"**_ A gruff and unpleasant voice grumbled.

"There's another one after Ryutori."

"_**Well, didn't the first human leave her?"**_

"Well, not exactly. He's more…determined…than he looks."

"_**What of the other one?"**_

"He just appeared out of the shadows. Barged into her home- I told the first- he didn't seem of much help. She got rid of the second one with a burst of energy. But what triggered it, I don't know. What do you wish I do?"

"…_**Find out everything on this Shadow. I don't want a dent in the plan. Report back to me when you're done."**_

"Of course, Boss."__Kitsune removed his fingers, sighing, looking up at the clouds. "How do these Humans- live in such harmony when there is so much Chaos everywhere else?" He wondered a loud, before vanishing in a whirl of black gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Erotica

Chapter 7

Hatred in thy veins.

Orochimaru grinned, slipping into her classroom. "Good morning, Ryu-Chan." He purred, making her look up, a slight blush on her cheeks, clutching her students' graded papers, to her chest.

"I asked you not to call me that!" She exclaimed bashfully, before he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, the kids aren't even here yet, Ryu-Chan." Orochimaru complained, before pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. She gasped lightly, as he offered them to her. She put the papers down, accepting it.

"Oh, Orochimaru, they're beautiful." She smiled, sniffing them. "Mm. Thank you." He smirked faintly.

"Um…I- talked to your brother yesterday…" He said, making her look at him with a mixture of shock and horror.

"You talked to Kitsune?" She asked at first, before her tone became angered. "You talked to kit?"

"Yes." He frowned. "Why are you so mad?"

"He's a liar, Orochimaru! He's nothing but a snake-in-the-grass!" She said, setting the flowers down.

"But- he told me things about you that-"

"Please," She muttered. "I can't believe you believed him. Everything he says is a LIE." She plopped down into her chair, sighing. Orochimaru reached out to her, but she snapped at him, "He's untrustworthy! And since you're with him, I don't know if I can trust you!" Ryu whimpered. "He's been after me my entire life. Can't he just leave me alone?"

"I'm not picking sides, Ryu!" He snapped back. "He told me things I didn't want to know- methods to get you, but I shot them all down." Orochimaru explained. "Please, Ryu-!"

"I don't want to see you ever again, Orochimaru. Please leave." She requested and he sighed, walking out of the room, anger bubbling up in him. Not at her- but her brother. When he left the room, she burned the bouquet, before a tear slipped down her cheek, and she began to cry.

O O O

-Hyuuga Compound-

"Hinata-Sama?" Neji asked curiously, poking his head into her room. She looked back at him, over her shoulder. "I- brought you dinner. You- didn't come to the table tonight." Neji said, opening the sliding door wider, to enter with a tray of Hinata's portions of their meal. He set them on the small table in her room, sitting next to her. "Is there anything bothering you?" He asked, and she slowly shook her head. "Well- Your father is becoming angered that you haven't been showing up for dinner. So, come tomorrow night, alright?" She didn't reply, as he got up and walked out of her room.

Hinata looked down and over, at the food tray, before looking at the keys in her hand. The keys to Itachi's apartment. She hadn't been there since he left. Nor had she 'been herself' as Kiba and Shino said. But hey, that was another story. Hinata sighed, getting up to her feet, plopping down in front of the slightly cold meal. Maybe- she'd stop by- just to see how it was- after her meal. She picked up her chop sticks and began eating.

O O O

~With Orochimaru~

- Later that day-

Orochimaru opened the door to his apartment, sighing, closing it. "Welcome home." Orochimaru looked up, seeing Kitsune, sitting on his couch. Orochimaru glared at him. "Why the dirty look? Did she not like the flowers?"

"She told me she never wanted to see me again, because I talked to you." Orochimaru said plainly, setting down his bag on the dining table chair. "You fucked up everything. I gave her the flowers, she smiled, and then I told her to I talked to you, and she snapped." Kitsune stood up, walking over to him.

"Forgive her- she's so unpredictable-"

'WHAM'

Kitsune fell to the floor, curling into a tight ball, after the Sannin junk punched him. Orochimaru bent down, grabbing Kitsune's arms, and sitting him down in a chair. "She said that you've been after her, her entire life and that you won't leave her alone. Now, you're going to EXPLAIN to me, why she said such a thing." Kitsune looked at him lazily, panting.

"You've got- quite the punch." Kitsune remarked, "But- I have a feeling, that it was just a lick of your actually strength."

"Shut the hell up." Orochimaru hissed. "Why have you been bothering her?"

"I've been waiting for the moment to take her down." Kitsune replied simply, making Orochimaru glare at him. "She's- a lot stronger than she acts. But- now I know there's a flaw in her strength." Kitsune smirked at Orochimaru. "And that flaw is you. Now, she hates you, and won't listen to a single thing you say to her. I didn't expect this- but it's a nice touch to destroying her from the inside, don't you think?" Orochimaru stood up and grabbed Kitsune by the collar of his shirt.

- 10 minutes later-

Orochimaru dragged Kitsune out of his apartment, and threw him over the banisher, watching as he hit the ground below, crippled. The Sannin wasn't all too surprised when the broken and crudely disfigured bones, repaired themselves to their original shape, but with twice the pain. Kitsune groaned, as Orochimaru walked down the stairs to stand over him. "Look at you- you're getting your blood all over the dirt! I feel sorry for the ground beneath you." He said, turning and leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kitsune asked.

"To see Ryu and try to sort things out." He said simply, at Kitsune struggled to get to his hands and knees. "I'm sure she may be a little happy once she hears I kicked your ass."

Kitsune ignored him, waiting till he left, before putting his index finger and his middle finger to the pin on his collar. "Ryutori has turned on the first human. What should I do?"

"**Damn that girl. Forget the boy, and find this Shadow Creeper."**

"Roger."

O O O

-Apartment Complex-

"Apartment 205…" She said softly, looking at the golden number on the door. She pulled out the keys, putting them in the door knob, unlocking both locks. She opened the door, walking in, shutting it and locking it behind here, looking around. Not much had changed. But there was a large pile of boxes in pretty wrapping paper and letters, on the kitchen counter. She went over to them, picking up a letter, addressed to her. She opened it, pulling out the piece of paper, and reading it.

'_Dear Hinata,_

_How are you? You haven't replied to any of my letters. Or opened any of my presents to you. That makes me a bit worried, but, it can also be you hate me with an undying passion, or you just haven't visited the apartment. I know my leave was a bit…urgent, and I apologize for leaving you. _

_I know, you probably don't like me, and it's ok. But, until I hear back from you, I'll keep stopping by with gifts._

_Forever yours,_

_Itachi'_

Hinata looked at the date- March 13th. She noticed each present had a tag that held a date. She looked for the one with the matching date, a cute, little box, wrapped in pink with a white bow on top. She untied the bow hesitantly, opening the box, to find a pair of white gold chandelier earrings. Hinata stared at them, walking down the hall to Itachi's bedroom, and throwing herself onto the bed. It still smelt like him- as if he had never left.

She began to cry, a pain in her chest.

O O O

-Ryu's house-

She let out a sigh, standing on her balcony, in just her bath robe, her hair dancing on the wind. She reached up, running her fingers through her damp hair. "What a nice day!" She said guys down below, stopping to stare. She looked down, blinking, before blinking and smiling down at them, waving. That got them going back to walking. Suddenly, she saw a blur of black, catch her eye. She looked down, to see Orochimaru, in the street below.

"Ryu!" He yelled. She snorted; turning on her heels, and went back into her bedroom. She slammed into something, stepping back, finding it to be Orochimaru.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She snapped, and he backed up.

"No, Ryu- come on, hear me out!" He begged, grabbing her hand, as she walked away.

"I thought u were lying, Human." Ryu whipped around, Kitsune sitting on her balcony railing.

"KITSUNE!" She yelled angrily, before Orochimaru released her hand.

"This is a private conversation." Orochimaru snarled, punching him in the face. "And I don't EVER want to see your face AGAIN. Because the next time I do, I'll gorge out your eyes and rip out your fucking tongue." He hissed seriously, before Spartan kicking Kitsune off the balcony, onto the streets below. He turned to Ryu, looking at her. "Is that enough proof for you, that I'm not on whatever side he is, Ryu-Chan?" He asked, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and she smiled sexily.

"That's enough proof for my forgiveness if that's what you're asking." She purred, and he smiled, kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Erotica

Chapter 8-

Ryu struggled with the large bag of groceries she had bought. She could have stolen a cart, but, other people needed those carts too. She seriously could use Orochimaru's assistance- but he had gone somewhere for the break- and it would so rude as to ask that he drop whatever he was doing, to help her. Ryu constantly reminded herself to tread cautiously, since she couldn't see in front of her, afraid she might crash into someone. She knew her way home by looking at the ground- making her sigh.

'_This place is nice, but it seems that still, people look down on me' _She thought quietly, thinking about her students. _'Hinata-Chan seems to be very uneasy lately. I haven't seen Itachi-Kun either…'_

"Do you need some help?" Some one breathed in her ear, snatching her back from her thoughts and to Reality, making her jolt in surprise, almost dropping all of her things.

"Ah!" She yelped, as she balanced everything once more, to stop it from tumbling to the ground. She sighed in relief, that is was all safe, before the stranger took it.

"Allow me to assist you." She blinked, at the familiar face, who frowned at her. "It's the least I can do for causing you so much trouble." Madara explained bluntly, as she just stared.

"Um- n-no, its ok, I can handle it." She protested, but, he ignored her.

"You're house is this way, isn't it? Why travel so far for food?" Madara asked simply, walking towards her home, shouldering the brown bag. She jumped for the bag, attempting to get it out of his reach.

"Please give me my things back! I can carry them!" She pleaded, and he smirked, leaning down.

"You're so adorable!" He sneered, and she frowned. "It makes me wonder how far you will go to get your groceries-"

"Just- stop teasing me and give me back my things, please!" Ryu whimpered, and Madara stood up, shaking his head.

"Nope. I'll drop them off at your house." Madara said, before she punched him in the stomach, making him double over and drop the bag. She caught it in her arms and smiled at him.

"Thank you! I'll be going home now! Have a nice day!" She smiled, walking the rest of the way to her house, leaving him there.

"No luck, Madara?" Kitsune questioned smugly, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "Come, come, now, don't let that snake win!" Madara snorted, giving him a 'he-wont' look, before vanishing, Kitsune following, slowly getting a hang of this 'ninjutsu' stuff.

O O O

~Itachi's Apartment~

The balcony door, slid open silently, and he stepped into his clean, tidy apartment, turning, closing the door, looking at the counter, blinking in surprise, to see the presents were no longer piled up on the counter. Could she have come by? He went to the counter, a small note on it. He picked it up and read it aloud to himself. "…Master bedroom…?" Itachi muttered, setting it down, going to what was once his bedroom, and pulling out a kunai, just in case it happened to be an ambush. The door was opened; all the candles in his room were lit, setting a somewhat romantic mood. On the bed, was a large box, tied with a huge red bow, a tag hung from the bow, with his name on it? Itachi put it away, sensing only a single person, other than himself, in the room, and he put the kunai away, walking over to his bed and the present.

"Hmm…" He muttered, tugging on the end of the ribbon that tied the bow, untying it. The top opened by itself and Itachi stole a look inside, seeing Hinata, in the box. She smiled shyly, looking so cute in the dress she wore, as she sat in there.

"H-Hi, Itachi-Kun." She whispered, and he sighed.

"How did you know…I'd show up?" His question, curiosity driven, though he roughly knew the answer, he wanted to see if his guess was accurate or not.

"I opened and the presents- and thank you- and read all the letters. There were all dated, every Friday. So, I thought, maybe, I could see you during break, by replying, or seeing you in person." Hinata answered bashfully, Itachi reaching up, and helping her out of the box, and on to the bed. The elder Uchiha, pushed the box off the bed, and climbed on top of her, scaring her a bit, as he unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak. "I-Itachi-?" She asked hesitantly, fearful, and he smiled at her.

"I've just…wanted to kiss you ever since I left." Itachi said simply, and she smiled, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly, not to frighten the timid girl off. She kissed back, gently, surprising him. He withdrew, and she frowned.

"Y-you don't have to buy me things, Itachi-Kun." Hinata informed him quietly, and he chuckled, as she blushed.

"I do it of my own free will." He said, kissing her once more. "I thought of nothing but touching you." Itachi admitted, in an almost silent message, which was whispered to her ear. Hinata blushed and hugged his neck. "I apologize ahead of time, Hinata." He muttered, his finger tips, gliding down her side…

O O O

~Ryu's House~

She set down her meal on the table, sitting down, praying, before snapping her chopsticks, and began eating. She grimaced at her shitty cooking. Ryu sighed deeply; setting down the chop sticks, looking at the meal, wondering what the hell she had done wrong this time with it. It looked delicious- but it was of moderate taste. Was she cursed by a demon in the market today, or something, she wondered, frowning. She didn't really mind, that superb chakra pressure in the room, knowing someone was there. The scent was familiar to that one characters', but she paid no attention to them, still pondering what she had done wrong. "…Did I put too much soy sauce? No, no, soy sauce level is fine. Maybe…" She slapped herself in the head. "Water chestnuts, that's it! I forgot to add them to the stir-fry!" She muttered, groaning. "Too late now, I suppose."

"Um, are you purposely ignoring me, or did you not notice me?" Madara demanded, a bit irritated, as she got up to put her plate away.

"Oh, I knew you were here. I was just very focused on how I fucked up my dinner tonight." She said, a bit saddened, but smiled at him. "I can't really cook." Then there was a nervous laugh, a she picked up the dessert she had made, several hours before, looking at it. She sighed, before cutting herself a piece, and cutting a piece for him- out of the kindness of her heart- or was it being a Hostess? She sat down at the table, passing him the piece of cake she had cut for him, and her own, on the glossy surface. She took a bit of it, and just seemed to zone-out, as she swallowed.

"Ryu." She pulled the fork out of her mouth, and looked towards him, coming in contact with a pair of crimson red eyes. She blinked, looking at them, examining the 3 teardrop-like specks, in the pool of crimson, wondering what they were.

"Oh, hey, that's neat." She commented, still staring into the irises.

"It's called the 'Sharingan'. Every Uchiha- has it." Madara explained, grinning. "Allow me to demonstrate how it works, Ryu-Chan." He said, before the tear drops started spinning around in a circular fashion. By the time he had realized he had used Orochimaru's nickname for her, she found herself on the floor, pinned, under Madara, who hungrily kissed her neck, that her blouse, failed to cover. When she tried to push him off, she found that she couldn't move in the slightest. Madara smirked. "Once of the many effects of the all-powerful Sharingan." He glanced down at her stomach, blinking. "Ah!" He said, pushing up her blouse, which then exposed her stomach, his hands resting on her sides, as he leaned down and kissed her tummy. He chuckled, looking at her flesh affectionately. "This is where…my baby's going to grow." Madara whispered, looking at here, horror splashed on her face. "What's wrong? Don't you think I'm hot?" He asked her teasingly, kissing her, lightly biting her lower lip.

Ryu closed her eyes tightly. _'I don't want this! Not this stranger-'_ suddenly, she punched him. "H…Hands off, Casanova! I don't want you as the first!" She yelled, as he slammed into the wall, mortally wounded. Free from the jutsu- or whatever it was- she scrambled to her feet, and bolted to the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of the refrigerator, scanning the magnets for what she was looking for. "GOT IT!" She said, swiping a small piece of paper, off a gingerbread-man magnet, and grabbing a scarf. Ryu wrapped it around herself, looking at Madara, on her way out, who struggled to his feet, before collapsing, looking at her like a hurt, helpless animal, making her feel bad. She crouched next to him. "I'm sorry, Mada-Kun. But, I really like Orochimaru." She said, giving it to him straight, than beating around the bush.

"What if you're just a plaything to him?" Madara questioned, having rolled on to his back, on her floor. She smiled sadly.

"It's alright." She said, standing up, and running out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Madara groaned, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Why the fuck am I in second place?" He wondered aloud and alone, as Ryu ran off, thinking she had achieved something, by saving herself.

O O O

~Itachi's Apartment~

Itachi lay on his back, on the bed, gazing at the ceiling, Hinata lying next to him, head on his chest. "…Hinata." She sat up slightly and looked at him. "I have to go."

"C…Can't you stay a little longer?" She begged, and he opened his eyes, reaching up, cupping her cheek gently, and rubbing it with his thumb gently.

"I wasn't even supposed to be here." He pointed out.

"…So…why did you come by?"

"To leave my present for you, as I normal did."

Hinata hugged him, as he sat up, pinning him to the bed once more. She hugged him tighter, hiding her face in his cloak. "Please don't." Itachi frowned, stroking her hair carefully.

"I'd take you with me right now, but, I'm not sure your father would allow it." Itachi said, putting distance between them both, tilting her chin up, and capturing her lips in a kind kiss. "Don't make this harder for me than it is."

"I-I'll call my dad! He likes you, and he doesn't like me much, so he'll probably be happy to get rid of me." She said, getting up. "D…Don't go anywhere, ok? Please? I'll be right back!" She told him, running out of the room, to make the phone call. Itachi just sat there, on the bed. She came back. "He said it was alright." Itachi stood up, and pulled her into him, kissing her head, closing his eyes.

"Then…it's settled. We will go to my Organization's base, and you will stay in my room." Itachi opened his eyes slightly. "But…I cannot promise that my actions will only stay at kissing." Hinata blushed at this, but nodded in acceptance. "Come. Let's go." Itachi said, picking her up, and vanishing with her, a gust of wind, blowing out all the candles.

O O O

~Somewhere in the Fire Country~

She wondered if she was at the right place, looking at the slip of paper again, glancing from Orochimaru's shitty drawing, to a simple staircase, going into the ground, covered by a roof. Ryu stood there, hesitant, before she went into the darkness, everything going dark. But, thankfully, there were some torches. She tried to find his scent- but without anything to get it from, she was in the dark that way as well. Ryu put her hand on the wall, the torch light didn't help. She paused to collect her breath, having run all the way over there.

"You seem to be lost. Do you need some help, Miss?" She looked back, a boy with silver hair, stood there. He pushed up his glasses, giving her a sneaky smirk. "This is a very dangerous place, little girl." She giggled, turning to him.

"Aww! You're so sweet!" She said, making him blink in confusion. "You said I was a 'little girl', meaning you must think I'm young, or, it's because of how inferior in size I am too you." He stared at her. "I was wondering, if 'Orochimaru' happened to be residing here this evening?"

"Ah- Yes, Lord Orochimaru is here. This way." They said, gesturing forward, before leading the way. He guided her through narrow twists and turns, before he stopped in front of a pair of large red doors. "This way-" He said, and she bowed to him, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled, attempting to push open one of the doors. "Oh my, it's so heavy!" Her skin peeled away from her lower arms, revealing something that the boy couldn't see, but, the heavy doors were shoved wide open. The skin was back on her arms as if nothing happened. "Oh my, that was a lot of work!" She walked right into the large, red-column-filled room, torches lighting the way. She looked around; having gotten the Sannin's scent of the boy she was just next too. And he just happened, to be hiding away in the same room she was in. "Um- Orochimaru-San? I really need to talk to you. So- if you could come out of hiding from the 3rd row pillow, 5th towards the side of the room that would be great."

"You called, my dear?" Orochimaru purred in her ear, making her turn around.

"H-Hi." She whispered, getting back to the point. "I-I came to apologize." He raised an eye brow.

"For what, may I ask?" She took a breath and told him how Madara came into her house and paralyzed her, started touching her. When she was done, he was irritated. "Why did you come all the way over here to apologize, when it was his fault?" He questioned her, and she looked away.

"I felt bad that he touched me." She admitted. "That he called me 'Ryu-chan' when only you do. It scared me a bit." She muttered, and he hugged her.

"Are you hinting that you'd like me to touch you as well?" He asked her serious, no smile on his face when he said it. She blushed, looking away, looking back when he withdrew. "Well, I'm not going to let you go back home with that Madara in your house, Ryu-Chan! So, you'll stay here tonight, and if you want, you can just stay here the whole break." He smiled, and she blushed.

"A-Alright." Orochimaru turned around, to the boy who led her there.

"Kabuto! Go get some extra clothes for my personal guest!" He ordered, the boy bowed, and left. He took her hand, blushing faintly, there not being enough candle light, to see. He leaned down, kissing her, looking into her eyes. "Sorry- but- I called dibs before Madara did, Ryu-Chan." He smiled happily, kissing her on the forehead.

"That's…what I want." Ryu smiled at him, giggling, as he kissed her once more. She kissed back, and stared into his snake-like eyes, before smiling. "Your eyes are so pretty, Orochimaru-San."

"Stop adding honorifics to my name." He said, hands on her shoulders. "It's just- Orochimaru- or whatever you want to call me, but no honorifics outside of school. Okay?" She nodded, and he kissed her forehead once more. He withdrew and hugged her, making her blush, but smile. "Next time you go home- I'm coming with you. I don't want him lingering around."

"Alright- Orochi-Kun." Orochimaru blushed heatedly, withdrawing.

"H-Hey, don't call me that!" He stammered embarrassedly, and she blinked curiously.

"But- you gave me a nickname…and you also said that I can call you anything I want. '-kun' is a term of affection right? Sorry, about the honorific when you said you didn't like them." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I-It's alright. I guess you can call me that." Orochimaru muttered, taking her hand and leading her to his room. "Um- there's only one bed in my room- b-but it's really spacious."

"That's ok." She said. "Oh- I wasn't prepared for any of this- no toothbrush or hair brush at all!"

"I have an extra toothbrush; and- y-you could use my hair brush if it doesn't bother you." Orochimaru stuttered.

"Really, you don't mind?" He shook his head, and she smiled at him. "You're so kind, Orochi-Kun!" Orochimaru stopped in front of a pair of doors that looked like the rest they had past, and pushed them open, revealing a spacious and grand room. "WOW! It's so pretty!" Orochimaru nodded. Dim candle light, hardly showed the cleanliness of the room, as he shut the door. There was an almost silent 'click' as he locked it.

"Um- do you want me to get you a night shirt, Ryu-Chan?" He offered, as she sat on the bed, gasping, as she sunk into the mattress.

"Ah! It's eating me!" She cried, and he chuckled, going over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and hoisting her up to her feet. "T-Thank you."

"Careful, my dear." He advised. "I'll go get you a night shirt, alright?" She blushed and nodded, standing there, waiting. When he vanished, she put a hand over her heart, wondering why her chest hurt so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Erotica

Chapter 9- Teach me!

"So- basically, it's a sky uppercut plus chakra?" She asked Orochimaru nodding.

"Exactly. Give it a shot." She nodded, focusing her chakra to her legs, and kicking up, accidentally, kicking Kabuto sky-high.

"AAHH!" She yelled, running after his shadow, looking up, before skidding on the ground, catching him. There was a crash, and Kabuto was lying on top of her, passed out. "Kyah! I hurt Kabuto-San again!" The Sound from started laughing, as Kabuto recovered from the fall, sweat dropping, while Orochimaru gave him an angered look that said, 'if-her-boob-size-decreases-you're-DEAD!'. "I'm so sorry, Kabuto-San!"

"It's alright! I told you, my body heals itself faster than most people-" Kabuto said, as she cried.

"I don't wanna be a ninja!"

"Ryu, sometimes, you have to hurt people, ok?" Orochimaru said, sweat dropping. "Here, let's call it a day. You've done a lot of work today." He told her, smiling, and she stopped crying, smiling back, nodding. "Everyone in!" Everyone filed in, Orochimaru and Ryu at the back of the line. He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the forest, hiding behind a large tree, summoning up a chakra shield to hide them from view and chakra detection, and he kissed her passionately.

"O-Orochimaru-" She whimpered, as he sucked on her neck, her moans unheard by everyone outside of the shield. He paused looking at her.

"I'm sorry- that was so sudden." He apologized, kissing her on the forehead. "I just- really couldn't wait. You looked so cute." She smiled reaching up, pulling his face down, and pressing her lips against his sweetly, before- "LORD OROCHIMARU!" She jolted, panting; almost having a heart-attack right then and there, from Kabuto's abrupt yelling.

"I don't know where you are, but please, stop playing with your girlfriend!" Kabuto called, before leaving. Orochimaru pouted.

"No fair, Kabuto-Kun!" He called, the chakra shield, lowered. Orochimaru leaned down, kissing her on the nose. "We will continue later, yes?" She nodded, hugging his arm, as they went back to the Base. "Kabuto, next time you get nosey, you won't wake up the next day." Orochimaru warned, before they continued walking.

~Orochimaru's Room~

They both said on the couch, watching TV together. She was petting one of his anacondas, when she suddenly said it.

"T…There are other pretty girls like you can date other than me… Like your friend." He glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ryu-Chan?"

"There are prettier girls than me." She muttered, looking away. He snorted, looking at the television.

"Don't be foolish, Ryu. I have no interest in any other female than you." He grunted unpleasantly.

"T-There's your friend with the big boobs…she's pretty. And then there's Tayuya-Chan…" Orochimaru looked at her.

"You mean Tsunade? Her boobs are too big for my tastes." He said bluntly. "Tayuya is like a child of mine. I'm not really fond of dating people who are far younger than me, anyways. Too much trouble." He glanced at her. "What's with you? Suggesting I date other people."

"I just think- that- you can do better." She said quietly, looking at a piece of paper.

"Let me see your face." Orochimaru coaxed, but, she didn't move. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. He growled, snatching the piece of paper from her. "What the hell is this?" Orochimaru demanded, wanting to know what made her act so strange.

'_He doesn't love you. You don't have _anything.

_~Kit'_

"Fuck him!" Orochimaru declared, tearing the paper to shreds, throwing the remains over his shoulder and over the couch, leaning over her. "Don't cry, Ryu-Chan. He's just envious." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "I do like you." He said, about to kiss her, but, she put her hands on his chest, and kept him at a distance.

"But- there's a difference, right? Between 'love' and 'like'?" she asked him, and he smiled.

"Yes, there is. But, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it." He explained, with a gentle smile, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. She smiled, relaxing, knowing he was right, as she hugged his neck, kissing him on the nose, making him chuckle. "Will you stop- asking such silly questions now? I'm faithful to two things; you, and my work." He told her, hugging her, sitting up, so she rested in his lap. "Exactly, in that order." She blushed and looked at the TV, but, he directed her gaze back to him. "I don't CARE, about what your stupid brother says. You can slap me around and reject me as much as you want, Ryu-chan, but I'll still like you." She blushed, frowning.

"What a Casanova line!" She chirped, and he smiled.

"Sorry."

"You're so weird, Oro-Kun!" She said with a smile. "But, it would be even weirder- if you acted normal, so, I guess its ok." He grinned, closing his eyes, reclining, Ryu still in his lap. A large, albino snake, wrapped around them both, making her giggle cutely, as its scales brushed against her skin and clothes. Orochimaru smiled, petting the large snake, looking at her.

"Did you know- an albino snake-skin can stand for both immortality and rebirth?" He informed her, and she blinked.

"N-No, I didn't." She smiled. "Wow, you're, like, a Fountain of Knowledge, aren't you?" She asked mockingly, making him chuckle.

"Now, now, no need to be like that." Orochimaru smiled, kissing her once again, before withdrawing. "Hey, close your eyes and open your mouth a little."

"Why?!" She demanded, and he moved her sleeve down, kissing her exposed shoulder gingerly.

"Please?" She blushed, but complied, closing her eyes and parting her lips slightly. He kissed her, but this time, he lightly nibbled on her, lower lip, before slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her blush and struggle. He instantly withdrew. "Ah! S-Sorry, I-" She hugged his neck.

"What was that? What you just did- is there a name for it?" She asked curiously, and he blushed faintly.

"I-Its called 'frenching'." He told her and she blushed lightly.

"Could you…do it again?" She requested, and he smiled, bending down, tilting her chin up.

"Of course, just- tell me if I go too far, ok?" He blushed, kissing her once more, slipping his tongue past her lips, mapping out her mouth, before it danced with her own tongue, coaxing it awake from it slumber. When he withdrew, she was panting. "I-I said tell me if I went too far!" He exclaimed, but, she smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok. I'm fine, see? I'm just, a bit out of breath, is all." She said, blushing, when he kissed her neck.

O O O

Itachi sat up in bed, looking at her. "Hinata." He said, quietly, climbing on top of her, as she lay in his bed, noticing the button-up shirt he let her borrow, had come undone in the middle of the night, barely showing her chest. He took the covers and covered it up, turning so he was actually sitting up, rather than propping up his upper body on his elbows and lower arms. "Hinata." He said once more, and she stirred, opening those pearly white eyes, to see him. She smiled.

"Good morning, Itachi." She muttered sleepily.

"Your shirt- came undone, in the middle of the night." He informed her, reaching over. "Since you're still half-asleep, allow me to assist you." He said, buttoning it up once more, leaning down and kissing her, when he was done. "What do you want for breakfast? Maybe some donuts or a bagel, possibly?" He asked.

"Bagel." She answered, rolling onto her side. She finally realized that she wasn't wearing a bra- She abruptly sat up, hugging her chest. "I-Itachi-Kun, did we…um…'do it', last night?" Itachi looked at her from the door way.

"No. You don't remember, do you?" Itachi asked. "Well, try to remember what happened last night, while I got get your breakfast. Try not to leave the room, alright?" He said, walking out and down the hall.

Hinata sat there- in this strange, unfamiliar room. She picked up a pillow and hugged it, smiling. The only familiar thing in this room- was his scent. She put the pillow down, pushing back the sheets, and putting her feet on the cement floor, the coldness of the substance beneath her feet, wrapped around her spine, and makes her give a violent shiver. She hugged herself, realizing that the entire room was chilly. That the only warm place in the entire room, was the bed and its loving sheets. She decided to explore and go down a small hallway, into a bathroom. On the side wall of the bathroom, resided a 2-person shower and a tub in front of it. Next to the tub, with a foot gap, was a 2-person counter and sink. But- it seemed like only the left side of this 2-person sink, was often used, the right, was polished and clean. To her right, was a small door, that curiosity drove her to open, revealing the toilet (also clean, with a light lavender smell perturbing form the small room) She closed the door, and went back towards the bathroom, before caching a glimpse of light blue. She looked at the shower stall- all around the top, hung what Itachi was wearing the night before, and, what she had been wearing-

And there, above the door, hung her light blue bra

"Since you're already in here, you must have realized, what happened last night?" She jolted, turning to the door way, Itachi standing there, holding a breakfast tray. "No, it doesn't look as much. It started to rain heavily, just as we exited the village. I covered you in my cloak, so you wouldn't get wet. But, then again, there was also the wind, blowing the rain sight at your clothes, soaking you to the bone. Everything's still a bit damp, but, I'll abuse Hidan for the dryer, so I'll be dry enough for you to wear today." He told her.

"T-Thank you so much, Itachi-Kun." Hinata said, bowing.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm not going to let my girlfriend, freeze to death." Itachi said sternly. "You might want to stay in bed. Seeming as thought you were coughing in the middle of the night, you may possibly have a cold, so rest is preferred." He balanced the tray professionally on his left hand, holding out his right to her. "Come back to bed, my dear." Hinata blushed, taking his hand, allowing him to lead her back to his bed, helping her into it. He covered her up, setting the tray over her lap. "I'll be right back with a thermometer." She smiled, picking up a piece of toast he had also put on the breakfast tray. Hinata nibbled on it, as a blond-haired boy, entered the room.

"Ah! She's so cute, un!" They squealed, looking at here, the large blue-man, standing next to him. Hinata remembered him from when Itachi left- what was his name again? Kisame!

"Deidara, go back to your room, Itachi will be back soon." Kisame told the blond, who looked at him.

"I can't stand in the doorway?" They demanded, before Itachi came back and glared at him.

"Move, Deidara." The blond moved aside, and Itachi entered the room, Kisame blocking the door from 'Deidara' with his body. "Open up, Hinata." She did, and he popped the thermometer in, and she closed her mouth. "Hm." After a couple minutes, Itachi pulled it out. "100 degrees, you have a slight fever, nothing extreme. After you eat, you should take a nap." Itachi suggested, stroking her hair.

"May I- look around?"

"I'm strongly against that, but, as long as Kisame and I are with you, I don't see why not. You should refrain from vigorous activity-" Itachi said warily, Hinata giggled.

"You sound like a doctor!" She smiled, and he frowned slightly.

"I care about you, that's why." Itachi grinned, kissing her on the forehead. Hinata blushed, making the Uchiha chuckle.

"Awe! Look, they're so cute together!" Deidara cooed, making Hinata take shelter behind Itachi, the kiss interrupted, pissing him off.

"Deidara, get out of here before I come out there and beat you." Itachi warned, scaring them, before Deidara fled. Kisame shut the door, from outside, leaving Itachi and Hinata in peace. He looked back at her, bending down and kissing her. "After this break, I'll return you home." He told her, kissing her once more, letting her touch his face and pinch him lightly, to assure her it was real. She hugged his neck, making him smile, and he hugged her back. "Come, Hinata, I'll introduce you to everyone." Hinata hesitantly pressed her lips to his, and he chuckled when they parted. "So…you want to stay here and kiss more, or do you tease me?" She blushed.

"I…just want to kiss." She said, and he smiled, putting a hand on the side of her neck, leaning down.

"We can do that as well." He told her smoothly, giving her a gently kiss. "But- I refuse to let it go past kissing." Itachi informed her.

O O O

Orochimaru lounged sideways on the couch, staring at her, as she twirled around in his old, Akatsuki Cloak. "It's so pretty! And, you wore this?" Ryu asked. Looking down, allowing her hands to wander the sides of her torso. "It's a bit snug in the chest area though-(Are my boobs that big?)"

"Yes. You can have it, if you like. It doesn't fit me anymore." Orochimaru said, making her blush.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, as Orochimaru got to his feet and walked over to her. "You don't mind?"

"It's a gift from me to you, don't worry about it." He urged, "Besides, you look great in it." She blushed harder, and he reached up, a red line straight down the middle. He grabbed one side with one hand, the other with his other hand, and grinned faintly. "And, you can unbutton it, see?" He said, proving his point, by putting the two sides apart, to reveal a small snap. "It's easy to put back together." She looked at him.

"Are you sure it's okay? It looks kind of expensive." She muttered, looking at it. "I don't want pricey things."

"Well, it possibly could be, but, it was given to me, so, I wouldn't know." Orochimaru said, taking a piece of ribbon off the dresser to the right, beside them. "We had to tie our hair up. I'm curious- you don't mind do you?" He asked, and she shook her head, undoing the cloak more, so he could gather up her hair and tie it into a pony tail behind her head. He moved in front of her noticing her hair was longer than he thought. She blinked at him through those long, black eyelashes, hiding stormy grey eyes that dare not betray trust. "You're so pretty." A lightly red blush was painted on her cheeks. She looked away, musing silently to herself, probably. Orochimaru hugged her, and she hugged back, closing her eyes, tilting her head to her right in the slightest degree, making herself comfortable in his chest. There was a damp feeling, against his skin, making him push his hands on her shoulders, and put distance between them. She looked up at him, smiling, tears slipping down her cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I came here looking for something, and I found it. I'm…so happy." She explained, wiping her tears off her cheeks with the sleeves of the cloak. Orochimaru leaned down, tilting her chin up, and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, pulling back.

"Then, there's no reason to cry, right? You don't cry if you're happy." Orochimaru explained, and she blushed, their noses touching, as she nodded quickly. "Don't cry in my presence, woman." He ordered her, and she giggled, kissing his nose, as if saying 'ok'. Orochimaru sighed, looking at her, confused, on how the slightest thing, clawed at whatever remains there were of his 'heart'. Such a strange sensation.


	10. Chapter 10

Erotica

Chapter 10

~2 months later~

"Alright, scenario time!" She smiled. "I think I'll pick on- Kiba today." She said, pointing to the Inuzuka, in the back row. She looked at him. "Now, Kiba, you're on a mission to retrieve a package. On the way, you run into a bunch of members from the Bingo Book, and it just so happens, one of them, has the package you need to retrieve and deliver to the Sand Village. What do you do?" Their Math teacher questioned.

"I'd kick their butts and get that package, then deliver it to finish the mission." Kiba replied confidently, leaning back in his chair. "Then, I'd probably kick dirt in their faces and call them losers." Some of his classmates giggled, but, their Sensei just smiled.

"And if you were in battered shape, thanks to thugs on the way? What then, Kiba-Kun?" She quizzed, and he looked away.

"Probably get the package and split." Kiba admitted, as another Teacher entered the room.

"Sorry to disrupt your class, Kamikoro-Sensei, but Sasuke is on the roof and says he wants an extension on the project you gave him or he's going to commit suicide." She rolled her eyes.

"What a Drama King! Neji-San, you're in charge while I'm gone." She ordered, leaving. She returned in 5 minutes, an unconscious Uchiha, over her shoulder. Ryu dropped the Uchiha in his seat roughly, and pulled out a small vial, uncorking it. Naruto leaned over his desk, to watch her waved the vial from left to right, slowly, under Sasuke's nose. Sasuke jolted away, looking around, as she stood up and re-corked the bottle, while he muttered 'where am I?' "BAKA!" She yelled, making him jolt. "If you need an extension, I'm happy to give one, just ask!" She thundered. "If you pull a stunt like that again, I'll just have to leave you in a place you don't want to be in, instead of bring you straight to class, next time. You have the weekend and Monday, to finish the project. That's 4 days. I'll expect it **done** on Tuesday." She said, flicking him in the head. "That's all. Now, please, try to pay attention and** stay in class**, alright?" Sasuke nodded weakly, and she went back to her desk. "Now then, I'm sorry, but I'll be passing around a work sheet. It's a partner pair up- a team of two- if you don't have a partner, come see me, I'll work with you if you need help, don't be afraid to ask." She looked up. "Sasuke will be paired with Naruto, so, I'm not going to permit a fight from the ladies. If you have objections to my decision, I'll be happy to talk to you outside about it. But I'm your Sensei, and on that note, I can over-power you." She smiled sweetly, Orochimaru, in the door way.

"Kamikoro-Sensei!" She looked up, smiling at Ten-Ten.

"Yes, Ten-Chan?" She asked.

"You seem, different, did something happen over last break?" She asked, and her Sensei smiled, but said nothing. She glanced over at Orochimaru, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Oi, Orochimaru-San, you should really get back to your class. Your kids are looking for you." She laughed, and he nodded, leaving.

-Lunch Break (Teacher's Lounge)-

"Oi, Orochimaru-San" Orochimaru looked up, as she held a bento, wrapped up in a picnic cloth, above him. "I made too much dinner last night, I how you don't mind, that I made a bento for you with the extra servings." He shook his head, accepting it She sat across from him, opening her own bento.

"Why didn't you answer your student today?" He asked quietly, eating some of the little octopus candies she put in the bento, then sampled the curry rice, before having a taste of the cabbage stir-fry that was in there. "Mmm…I like the curry rice…"

"I didn't answer her of my own free-will." She smiled at his comment, blushing faintly. "I…I tried really hard, with dinner, because, well, I'm not good at cooking, so, if you like it, I'm pleased."

"I was wondering…when I get to meet your parents." Orochimaru mused, but in a questioned form, to her. Ryu shuddered at this, making him glance at her, as she chewed slower, as if in though, the ends of her chop sticks, touching her lips, ever so lightly. "I'd take you to meet mine, but they died when I was really young, so, that won't work well."

"I…Kitsune is the only family I have left. My parents…died long ago." She admitted, trying to change the topic. "Y-You wouldn't want to meet them, even if they were alive. They're really horrid people. Wow, the weather sure is great."

"They couldn't have been that bad, if you came about." She jolted, look at him in shock. Orochimaru smiled back at her. "You need a special kind of chemistry, to bring about someone like you, Ryu-Chan." She blinked, looking back at her lunch, smiling.

"Y…Yeah, I guess you're right." She laughed. "Thanks for the reassurance, Casanova." Orochimaru blushed, yelling, "OI! That's not funny!"

~Elsewhere~

Kitsune walked into the huge room, containing two large creatures. A large, dark figure, and a smaller, lighter figure, sat at the back of the dark room. They were nothing but silhouettes and glowing eyes. The larger one's golden eyes, burned in the darkness, its mates aqua blue eyes, stood out, softening the shadows around it. He got to one knee, a fist on the ground, in a bow to the larger creature.

"_**Where is the corpse I seek, boy?" **_The largest one grumbled.

"She's made two barriers." Kitsune informed. "Both block me out. I cant get close to her."

"_**Then Bring the Human."**_

"She put a barrier on him, greater than the one on herself."

"_**What about this Shadow who lingers around?"**_

"I've made a deal with him, so he's under my command."

"…_**A barrier stronger than her own for some pathetic HUMAN? Do my ears fail me? HMPH!" **_The creature snorted. _**"Since you can't get the job done, I will do there myself, and see hat is so important about this human."**_

"She works as an instructor for the humans. A day called 'Parent's Day' is coming up. The Parents of the students, arrive, and explain what their occupation is." Kitsune explained, and the large figure growled in satisfaction.

"_**You've done well, Kitsune. Once your sister is out of the way,. I will have no problem, giving the throne to you."**_ They grumbled, and Kitsune grinned. It was all going according to plan.

~Parent's Day~

Ryu fanned herself with a folder, smiling at all the parents at the back of the room, all the teachers, lined up, in her own room. "I'm so sorry that when all of you took time from your busy schedules to come here, the air conditioning breaks." She said, standing in the middle of the long line of teachers, who sat down at the long tables in the front of her class room. She smiled at Sasuke's Father, who stood in the front of the class, in front of the desks by an inch or two. "Mr. Uchiha, if you please, tell us, what is your occupation?" She requested, unbuttoning the third button on her shirt, making his eyes go straight to the glimpse of cleavage he could see. His wife glared at him, and Orochimaru gave him a death glare, as Ryu tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"I…uh…work for…uh- the Konoha P-police Department…" He said, staring, before his wife slapped him upside the head. "What did I do?!" In that moment, Ryu glanced back at the parents- and froze. This caught the all-too-observant Orochimaru's attention. She stared at the odd and out of place couple, in the back. A red-haired male's arm, wrapped around a slender female's waist, the two stood in the back, their presence was menacing. Ryu gulped, and continued to stare, completely numb.

_Th-thump, th-thump_

'_W-What are they doing here?'_

_Th-thump, th-thump_

.

She swallowed, opening her mouth, to speak. But no Words came out. Did she unknowingly swallow her own voice? Orochimaru stood up, making her jolt in surprise, at his abrupt and abnormal, silence-breaking action. "You two-in the back- yes, please, step outside, for a moment, would you?" Orochimaru called the male in the odd couple, chuckle, before walking out, hand-in-hand, with the female. Ryu looked at him with a grateful look on her features, and he smiled back, leaving the room and her in charge. When the couple left, she continued, as if nothing happened, as Orochimaru shut the door, standing in the hall way with the couple.

"You two are not the parents of any child here, meaning you have no right to be on this school's grounds." Orochimaru told them, and the female grinned sinisterly, showing dangerous fangs.

"What a foolish human you are, little boy!" She giggled, covering her mouth with manicured fingertips. "Children who speak out of line, should be put in their PLACE, don't you agree, Balthazar, Dear?" She cooed, looking at the male. They stuck out their tongue, which held a single, ring-piercing, which actually INTRIGUED Orochimaru.

"I do agree, but I like this one. He's bold." They said. "Forgive my wife, she's too quick to judge and pick a fight, but, I can not deny that I do not have such attributes either." They told him, honestly. "I am Kamikoro Balthazar, and this is my wife, Fiona Kamikoro." When he introduced himself, he bowed, and when the girl's name was said, she bowed too. Orochimaru blinked his mind in a daze. Kamikoro? As he stared at them, Balthazar grinned evilly, chuckling darkly. Could it be that these people were…

Ryu's parents?

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
